Savior of the Seas
by PinguThePenguin
Summary: Captain Sirius Black sails the seas for years searching for the one Savior of the Seas he's meant to sail with. But when he does find him, he doesn't get what he expected at all. SBRL, JPLE. Non-magic. instead, they're Pirates!
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own anything having to do with Harry Potter. All I own is the plot.

_**Author's Note: **_This is my first non-magic SBRL Fic, so… yeah. Hope you enjoy. I know it's short, but it's a prologue. They're usually not that long. Anyway, enjoy. Hope you like it.

_**Chapter One: Prologue**_

Two little boys ran along the shores of Hufflepuff beach, feeling the bright sun beat down on them. The black-haired, blue-eyed boy picked up a wet sand as he ran and threw it at the boy with messy black hair and round glasses behind him. The boy stopped running to wipe the mud off his face, ignoring his friend's insane laughter.

A little girl with fiery red hair and piercing green eyes walked up to them with her hands on her hips and shaking her head slowly at the boys' act of immaturity. The messy-haired boy's eyes lit up at the sight of her. "Hello, Lily!" he said brightly.

The little girl, Lily, smiled warmly at him. "Hello James. How are you?" she replied.

The messy-haired boy, James, smiled even more. "I'm doning fine." he assured. "And what about you?"

"Actually, I came here to-"

"Lily! Think fast!" The other boy in the group shouted. Before Lily could even blink, a ball of wet sand came hurtling toward her face. She moved to duck, but she was too late. The ball hit her splat in the face. She started coughing and spluttering all the mud out of her mouth.

"SIRIUS!" Lily and James both shouted. The third boy, Sirius, burst out laughing again. He was laughing so hard he fell to the ground and started rolling around in the sand.

All of a sudden, a bell rang in the distance. The laughing and shouting from the kids stopped abruptly. "Oh no." James muttered in horror. "the warning bell. Pirates!" the kids started to back away slowly until someone grabbed their shoulders from behind to keep them in place.

"Where do you think you're goin'?" The man holding Lily asked. He smiled evilly, revealing black and yellow broken teeth.

The kids screamed and started to struggle and squirm around. Around them, more pirates ran toward the village with swords, pistols, and bombs. Explosions, swords clanging together, screaming; all could be heard so clearly. A particularly loud explosion shook the the ground and the smell of ash and blood spread with the air.

The pirate holding Lily, looked down at her struggling form and smirked. "You're pretty feisty for a little girl, now ain't ya'?" he asked. "You could be of use to us."

James stopped his struggling upon hearing the pirate's words. He turned towards Lily's pirate, anger written all over his face. "Hey!" he shouted over another explosion and a scream. "You leave Lily alone!" He instantly regretted his words when all three pirates turned towards him. He shrunk back down in fright from his bold stance he had before. The pirates noticed and laughed at his cowardice. The ones holding Lily and Sirius dropped them to the ground to advance on poor James.

"You can _talk_ the _talk_ but _walk_ the _walk_, eh?" One pirate said, punctuating each verb with a stomp of his foot as he stepped forward. "Well you could at least be useful for cleanin' the ship!" he raised his fist behind him, ready to strike little James, but just before he could swing his arm down, he felt a hard thump on the back of his head and heard a shout of, "Hey! Quit picking on my best friend!" The three pirates simultaneously turned on their heels to see Sirius holding a rock in his hand behind his head ready to launch it again with his eyes narrowed viciously.

One pirate laughed loudly. "This kid thinks he can take us! What a laugh!"

Another pirate laughed also. "What do you think boss?" he asked. "Should we just hit him, or kill him completely?" Sirius gulped and clutched his rock tighter, but did not back down.

The last pirate, the boss pirate, Sirius assumed, slowly approached him with his eyes squinted as he studied Sirius carefully. "Well," the boss said as he began to circle Sirius who remained motionless. "this one isn't backing down. He seems very brave for such a young age." the pirate came face to face with Sirius, so he would be right in the rocks path if it was thrown. "What's your name, boy?" he asked, his voice dangerously low and curious.

Sirius narrowed his eyes more and spat out, "Sirius Black!" and clutched his rock so hard his knuckles were white. All three pirates' eyes widened and looked at him with awe and shock. "What?" Sirius demanded. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Boss," one pirate muttered, his gaze unmoving. "is it him? Is this the boy from the prophecy?"

"What prophecy? What are you talking about?" Sirius demanded once again.

"Aye, he _has_ to be..." the boss replied to the pirate, ignoring Sirius' words. "He is the one that will sail with the Savior of the Seas..."

"Savior of the Seas?" Sirius asked. "What are you talking about? ARG!" Sirius felt himself get grabbed around the waist and hoisted over someone's shoulder.

"We'll take your friends too. They'll be useful to the crew." Sirius struggled and beat against the parts of the pirate he could reach. The boss just laughed and muttered over all the noise, "Oh ho, the Captain will be pleased with this!" and with a gleeful smile, he climbed aboard the ship ignoring Sirius' screaming fit.


	2. First Meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter related. If I did, the books would have ended a lot differently!

Author's Note: Chapter 2 of the story! I worked SO hard on this for days! It's a good thing school's letting out soon! I'll have more time to update and possibly write other stories! There are a few things I'd like to say about this chapter though. 1) When I say that Sirius is wearing an overcoat, I mean an overcoat like the one Jack Sparrow wears in Pirates of the Caribbean. In fact, if I say _anyone _is wearing an overcoat, it's gonna be a pirate overcoat like that. 2) I know what you're thinking, why Slughorn. I honestly couldn't think of anyone else. Just bear with me here.

_**Chapter Two: **_

Remus jerked awake with heavy breathing and dilated pupils. He checked around the room nervously to make sure he was in the place he should be. He was. _Thank god, _he thought. He sighed and reached up to brush his bangs from his golden eyes and felt his forehead drenched in sweat. He sighed a second time and ripped the covers off his body and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He walked over to the other side of the room and wrenched open the small window, breathing in the fresh air. "Good morning, World." He muttered aloud. The wind gave a quick, strong breeze towards him in response. He laughed, but it didn't last long. It quickly died away as his mind drifted back to the dream he had just woken up from.

He had been having that dream ever since he could remember; the dream where he was being swallowed up by the sea in the midst of a raging storm. It was a scary dream for him, mostly because he couldn't swim in real life. The last place he _ever _wanted to be was stranded in the middle of the ocean without a raft or anything else to keep him afloat. He couldn't even count at how many times he had had that dream. All he knew was that he had been having it for a long time. Waking up after it wasn't pleasant and he had no one to comfort him and tell him everything was ok. His parents had been killed in a pirate raid when he was young. He was sent to an orphanage and grew up there, where he was teased and picked on for his small size. Yet now, he was old enough to live on his own and get himself a job. Granted, he could only afford to rent out the room on the floor above the place he worked, but that wasn't the point! He assisted in a ship repair shop; the best in the business! Or at least, that's what Mr. Slughorn, the owner of the shop, said. Which, evidently, was a lie. They barely _ever _got business and, as a result, Remus' job didn't pay much. But Slughorn was nice to him and barely made him pay anything for rent. He was a very kind man aside from the incessant bragging that he was the best ship repairman in the village, which was, again, a lie.

Remus tore himself away from his thoughts when he heard a voice shout from downstairs. "Remus!" he heard. "Hurry and get down here! I see a battered-up ship sailing to port!"

Remus chuckled and shook his head slowly as he pulled on his day clothes. Slughorn had a telescope stationed next to his front window and he looked through it almost every chance he had so he could check to see if any new ships were docking at the port, and every time he found one, he would get all excited and start bouncing around the shop in earnest. Yet, when the customer walked in, he instantly put on a straight face and tried his best to look professional. Remus had always found it humorous. In fact, he didn't really care if the shop got business at all, because either way, he still got paid.

Remus swung his bedroom door open and walked down the stairs to the bottom floor. The first thing he saw was Slughorn bustling about the shop, checking every shelf and cabinet to ensure that they held the correct stock and supplies. Just as he was checking the wooden wheels hanging on the wall, he heard a creak come from the stairs behind him. He whipped his head around to see Remus dawdling down the steps, taking his sweet time.

"Remus, hurry!" he commanded. "They could show up any minute!"

"Yeah, if they even come here." Remus muttered softly enough to where Slughorn couldn't hear him.

"Oh! Remus! Could you tend to the wheels while I take inventory in the back?" Slughorn asked.

"Well, I guess…but what do I do if they happen to walk in while you're gone?" Remus replied.

"Just tell them I'm in the back and I'll be out soon. Think you can handle that? Great! Good! Be right back!" and without waiting for a reply, Slughorn turned on his heels and walked briskly to the back room of the shop.

Remus gave an exasperated sigh and took a cloth, cleaning liquid, polish, and a few sheets of sandpaper from a cabinet above his work desk sitting against the 'Wheel Wall' as he liked to call it. He reached for a wheel hanging from the hook nearest to him, but the instant he touched it, he got about five splinters in his hand. He yelped and yanked his hand back, away from the offending wood and picked the splinters from his hand quickly and painfully. "This must be the one I tried to make myself…" Remus muttered, referring to the wheel with about a million splinters in one handle. He muttered obscenities to himself as he grabbed a pair of gloves, put them on, and began to sand the splinters off the wheel. _I'll get out of here someday, _he thought as he rubbed the sandpaper back and forth over the wood, _I don't know what I'll do, and I don't know where I'll go, but I'll leave and be free from this place once and for all. _

The faint sound of a small tinkling bell in the distance made him stop dead in surprise. _Damn, _Remus thought_, they actually _did_ come here! What was I supposed to do again?_ Before he could remember, he heard a voice call out.

"Hello?" the voice called. "Is anybody here?" It was a man's voice from what Remus could tell. It sounded smooth and soft, yet strong and confident. _That's a nice voice,_ Remus thought. Before he could think farther, he heard footsteps wandering around, reminding him that he was supposed to say something to the stranger. He got up from his desk and walked along a few rows of shelves until he came to the more open area in the front of the shop. There he saw a man with silky, shiny, scraggly black hair. He wore a black waistcoat over a white shirt with puffy sleeves and the bottom of his breechers tucked into his bucket boots. Over all that, he wore a navy blue, tattered, worn-out, overcoat and an also worn-out, black tri-cornered hat stopping just above his ears as if they were what was keeping the hat up. Remus stood and stared for a good thirty seconds until he saw the man turn around.

The man seemed taken aback by the sudden intrusion and jumped in fright at seeing Remus, making Remus jump in fright at the man jumping in fright. They stared at each other with incredulous faces for a while until the man regained his composure and walked toward Remus with his hand extended out in front of him. "The name's Sirius Black; _Captain_ Sirius Black." The stranger admitted proudly. "And your name would be…" he looked at Remus expectantly.

Remus stared for a few seconds longer before literally shaking his head quickly to clear his thoughts. "Remus; Remus Lupin." He said with a quiver in his voice. He took off his gloves and reached to take Sirius' hand. When they touched, he gasped at how rough the skin was. Sirius chuckled and released Remus' hand, revealing pearly white teeth.

"Well, _Remus_," Sirius began. "to make a long story short, my boat isn't looking too good and it needs to be repaired."

"Oh," Remus folded his arms behind his back and turned his head to the floor. "I'm not the person you want to go to for that. The manager is in the back room. He should be right out. You're free to wander around while you wait. As for me, _I _need to get back to work." And with that, he smiled turned on his heels back toward his working desk. That is, until he heard Sirius talk to him again.

"What do _you_ do for work around _here_?" Sirius asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, I just help out around the place." Remus replied. "I have to get money somehow don't I?" It was Remus' turn to raise an eyebrow with a smirk on his face.

"Eh," Sirius shrugged. "I guess so." Silence followed. Assuming the conversation was over, Remus made to turn around again to head back to his working desk. _Shit! No! _Sirius thought, _I have to find out if this is him!_ "Hey!" Sirius called out, making Remus sigh and turn around with an exhausted look on his face. "Is this manager of yours gonna be out soon?" Sirius continued. "I'm looking for someone, so I don't have a lot of time to waste on waiting for this guy." Sirius finished rather rudely.

Remus crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes slightly. "Well, if you don't like it, you can take your business elsewhere." He replied coolly.

Sirius' eyebrows shot up in surprise. He hadn't been expecting a response like _that._ His face transformed into a smirk as he rested his elbows on the table behind him and crossed his legs in a graceful manner. "Nah, I'll stay." Here Remus rolled his eyes. "But only because you're so pretty." Remus tensed up and blushed furiously as Sirius began walking slowly toward him. Soon, they were standing so close, their chests were touching. Due to the close proximity, Remus could see that Sirius' eyes were the darkest blue he had ever seen. They were beautiful. Just looking at them made Remus' heart beat faster and faster. Sirius chuckled low in the back of his throat, making Remus shudder, and cupped Remus' cheek. He leaned forward slowly with that cocky little smirk on his face that hadn't moved since he was on the other side of the room. But just before he could reach Remus' lips, a loud bang echoed through the shop. Remus, who hadn't moved at all during that moment of random intimacy, yanked himself back and hit a shelf behind him.

As the panic-stricken Remus worked to settle the wobbling shelf, Slughorn entered the room, grumbling to himself. He saw Sirius, who was trying to hide his laughter as he watched Remus clumsily load the shelf back up with the materials that had fallen from it while still blushing like a maniac, and stopped dead. When he got over his shock, he stood up perfectly straight, fixed his hair a bit, and flattened down his robe. "Excuse me, Sir." Slughorn said professionally as he walked over to the two. "I _must_ apologize for the wait. I do hope that you were able to keep yourself occupied while you waited?"

"_Like hell he did_." Remus muttered through gritted teeth quite loudly as he stacked another item on the shelf.

Slughorn frowned at the back of Remus' head. "Please, don't mind Remus." Slughorn said, turning back to Sirius. "He doesn't mean to cause any harm. In fact, I've never seen him act like this before." Slughorn threw a suspicious glance in Remus' direction.

"Oh, it's alright, I don't mind." Sirius waved it off with a hand and turned to look at Remus. "I don't mind at all." He added with his voice seductively low.

Remus, who was just about to finish with setting the shelf back up, blushed again and almost dropped the glass bottle he was about to set down on it. Sirius laughed loudly and Slughorn gave them both questioning looks. Being smart enough to put two and two together, his eyes widened a bit. "Remus, what went on out here while I was in the back?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all! W-Why-Why would you ask that?" Remus spoke quickly and nervously with his eyes darting around the room avoiding the two pairs of eyes staring at him. "What? You think we almost _kissed _or something? Psht! That's ridiculous! Never heard anything stupider!" He crossed his arms over his chest and bit his bottom lip, suddenly finding the ceiling _very _interesting. After a moment, he looked back to see if they were still looking at him. They were; Slughorn with a raised eyebrow and skeptical look, and Sirius with an amused smile. Remus blushed for maybe the tenth time that day when Sirius winked at him. "Screw this, I'm going back to work." Remus nonchalantly plopped the glass bottle on the shelf and walked back to the back of the shop, where he could stay unnoticed in solitude.

Sirius leaned back a bit over the table behind him to watch Remus walk away. Taking advantage of the view, his eyes drifted down to Remus' butt for as long as it could. Once he turned a corner, Sirius went back to his normal position and looked back at Slughorn, who was staring wide-eyed at Sirius, with a smirk. "I wouldn't mind having an ass like _that _working for _me_." He said, making Slughorn's eyes grow wider if possible.

"Sir, I assure you, this conversation is getting to be very uncomfortable." Slughorn said, surprisingly still acting professional.

"Well I never asked your opinion, did I?" Sirius asked. "I can do whatever I want and talk whenever I want. I'm not a pirate for nothing!"

There was a deafening silence as Sirius' face grew worried and frightened upon realizing what he just said. He had been so taken with the fact he could say whatever he wanted, he said the first thing that popped into his mind!

"…P-Pi-Pirate!" Slughorn backed up nervously and hit a table.

"No that's not what I said!" Sirius denied. "I said that-"

His words were cut off by a yelp. Slughorn started to sprint toward the front desk in fright. Sirius, being the clever, witty pirate captain he was, acted upon instinct. He grabbed an oar sitting on the table and chased after the shop-keeper. Just as he was about to reach the phone, Sirius whacked the oar right on the back of his head, and he fell to the ground with a loud thud, due to his being over-weight and all.

Sirius stood there, oar still raised high in the air, panting as he looked down at the unconscious man. His eyes grew alert as he heard footsteps traveling toward him at a fast pace. He quickly stood up and hid behind one of the shelves.

Just as the person approaching could even run into the area, Sirius swung the oar again and felt it collide with something solid and heard another, yet quieter, thud as the person fell to the ground. _This is one sturdy oar,_ Sirius thought. He gently leaned to the side a bit and winced at the sight of Remus lying unconscious on the floor with a bleeding nose that looked a bit out of place. He walked over to the boy and kneeled down next to him, pulling a handkerchief out of his coat and placed it gently on the bloody nose to clean it off.

Sirius, thinking that this was his chance, looked Remus over carefully. _Now, _Sirius thought, _he looks exactly as the prophecy describes him to be, but the only thing I'm not sure of is the 'scars on the inside and out' thing. _Sirius leaned closer and took in the sight of Remus' face. He noticed the faintest looking scar stretching across his features. He ran a hand along it. "What did you do to yourself, Lupin?" he murmured. He pulled his hand away from the scar and sat back up. _Well I guess he has scars on the _outside, Sirius thought, _now I need to know if he has scars on the inside. But what does that even mean? _He thought for a moment until a noise brought something to his attention. He turned around and saw Slughorn beginning to stir. _Look Sirius, _he thought to himself, _either this is him, or it isn't him. Either way, you need to do something just in case! If it isn't him, you know you're willing to take that chance!_

Sirius gave an apologetic look at Remus before taking a sack that was conveniently sitting on a shelf next to him. _How am I going to do this before either of them wake up?_ Finally he lifted Remus over his shoulder and positioned the bag underneath the unconscious boy's dangling legs. Sirius leaned over far enough to where Remus slid off his shoulder and ungracefully landed in the sack.

Smiling that smile of his, Sirius tied the sack closed and picked it up. Surprisingly, it wasn't heavy at all. He had no trouble carrying it out of the shop and into the streets, as if he wasn't kidnapping an innocent boy he'd just met. If any of the townspeople saw him and gave him questioning looks, he would simply smile, wink, and reply, "Nice weather today, eh?" and carry on as people stared at him even more.

He reached the docks and boarded the boat gracefully, with a small skip in his step. His feet stomped on the boards of the ship and in a matter of seconds, the entire crew had their eyes on him. Sirius lifted the bag in the air above his head and the crew's gazes followed it with looks of either curiosity, awe, or fear. "Gentlemen!" Sirius shouted so loud it was hard not to hear. "I think we've found who we're looking for!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ending Author's Note: <strong>OH MY GOD, I'M SUCH A NOOB! IT TOOK ABOUT THREE BLOODY TRIES TO UPLOAD THIS FREAKING CHAPTER! But I hope it was worth it. :) I know, it's still a bit confusing, but as I said, bear with me. It gets better in the next chapter. But by now, you should all know who the 'Savior of the Seas' is, am I right? But then again, I think you knew that from the beginning… Anyway! Thanks for reading! I'm sorry it took so long to update! Exams and crap… But yeah, see you later! I'm working on the next chapter! XD

_**REVIEW! XD**_


	3. Explanations and Revalations

**Disclaimer: **I do not Harry Potter characters or anything else related to it.

**Beginning Author's Note: **PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! (hides behind computer) I've been really busy lately and had to cram the ending in really fast, so it might not be written the best. But anyway, hope you think this chapter is worth the wait. :) Enjoy!**  
><strong>

_**Chapter 3: Explanations and Revelations**_

Remus woke with fuzzy vision, a sore nose, a huge crick in his neck, and a blaring headache. He couldn't, for the life of him, remember what happened that had caused him such pain. All he could remember was that he had been running down one of the isles of the shop after hearing a loud whacking sound and just before he could reach the area where he heard it come from, something popped out at him and everything went black. Now he found himself lying comfortably in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room. The smell of saltwater and iodine filled his senses as he felt himself swaying side to side and found it calming and nauseating at the same time.

_Wait_, Remus thought,_ iodine? Saltwater?_ _Swaying?_

He jerked himself into a sitting position but instantly regretted it when his headache became worse. He clutched his head in agony and slowly moved his head to look around the room he was currently in. The walls, ceiling, and floor seemed to be made of strong, dark wood. There was a dresser sitting on the opposite side of the room and a couple of cabinets positioned on the walls. He looked down underneath him and saw the bed he was on was more of a cot, but the pillow and blanket that he had was quite cozy. He lowered his head back down on the pillow and stared at the wood above him. _Where the hell am I? And more importantly, how am I going to get back, _he thought.

It was a minute later that he heard thumping footsteps and arguing, male voices growing louder and louder. He panicked and pulled the blanket back up to his chin and closed his eyes pretending to be asleep with his back facing the doorway.

He heard the door being thrown open and slammed closed. "Shhh!" One intruder whispered. "He might wake up if we're too loud!" Remus couldn't help but find that voice oddly familiar. _Is that… Sirius Black?_

"I know that!" The other, unfamiliar, voice whispered back fiercely. "I'm not stupid! But I guess it's too late to say that for you!" He heard a pair of feet walk towards him and stop just next the cot. "How are you so sure this is the guy? What would happen if he wasn't who we're looking for? What would we do with him?"

Another pair of feet, Sirius' he assumed, followed the path the first man had taken. "James, I assure you. This is the guy! He fits the description perfectly! You know, '_Tawny hair, golden eyes, extremely thin, and small in size_'."

"What about the part with the scars? How could you possibly know if he has scars on the _inside_? Last time you mentioned it, you said you didn't even know what it meant!"

"When I knocked him out, I took the chance to check him out thoroughly." _So _he _was the one that knocked me out,_ Remus thought, _I should have known_. "Everything else fits but that one part. We might not know what it means, but we have to take the chance! Once he wakes up, I'll talk to him. He seems like an intelligent person, so maybe _he'll_ know what it means! Please James, just trust me on this!"

There was a silence for a moment. Remus guessed James was trying to think it over. Before any answer came, however, the door creaked open more gently than before and another voice filled the room. "What are you two doing in here?" A woman's voice whispered. "Captain, you should be steering the ship, and James, honey, you should be up in the crow's nest!"

"I'll be there in a minute, Lily dearest!" James reassured her. "Look," his voice had gone back to a low whisper. "I'll trust you for now, but if that isn't him, _you're_ going to be the one to pay!"

"Alright, alright, I hear you loud and clear. Now go off with Evans and I'll be in here waiting for when he wakes up."

There was a loud sigh and feet retreated to the door and creaked it shut. Remus took this moment to let everything in the previous conversation sink in.

First off, they said something about being someone they were looking for. _What would they want with me? What was with the description thing? 'Tawny hair, golden eyes, extremely thin, and small in size'? That _does _sound exactly like me. The scars on the inside and out? That may be referring to- _

His thoughts were broken by the legs of a chair being scraped against the wooden floor. He felt Sirius reach toward him with a hesitant hand and lightly touch his hair. He stiffened under the touch and the hand jerked back. Sirius sighed and slumped back in the chair.

Sirius' voice broke the silence. "I know you're awake, Lupin." He said with a hint of a sigh in his tone.

Remus' eyes widened and turned over to where he was now facing Sirius' exasperated face. "How'd you know?" he asked, slightly worried.

Sirius rolled his eyes and stood up from the chair. "You wouldn't have stiffened yourself when I touched you if you were unconscious. I'm not an idiot, you know."

Remus clutched his head and sat up, dizzily looking around the room. There were so many questions he wanted to ask, so he blurted out the first one that popped into his mind. "Why does my head hurt so much? And my nose?" he mentally slapped himself for not asking where he was instead.

There was a nervous chuckle from Sirius as he rubbed the back of his neck with one hand while the other rested on his hip. "Well," he began, drawling out the word to stall time. "On an impulse, I… kind of knocked you unconscious with an oar. It hit you square in the nose." At Remus' look of horror he hastened to add, "I checked! It isn't broken. It was just a little… dislocated…"

Remus promptly threw up.

"Umm… I'll get Pettigrew to clean that up." Sirius said.

"Sorry…" Remus apologized quietly.

"Hey, it's ok. I had to restrain throwing up when I saw it. It was disgusting! What with all the blood and snot. And don't even get me started on the position it was in on your face!"

Remus promptly threw up again.

"Why don't I just… stop talking?" Sirius sat back down and hung his head.

"Good idea." Remus replied. "And where am I? Why is the room swaying?" he panicked.

Sirius' face lit up like the sun in the summer and jumped to his feet in a heroic stance. "You, my friend, are sitting in my pride and joy!" he stated proudly.

Remus, generally confused, raised an eyebrow and looked below him. "The cot?" he pointed to the bed.

"No!" Sirius exclaimed. "I'm not talking about the damn cot! I'm talking about the ship!"

Remus gulped. "Ship?" he asked. He failed to hide the nervous crack in his voice.

"Yep! Isn't it great? Just floating in the middle of the sea on a beautiful, yet kind of battered, ship. The thrill of adventure running up and down your spine as you look out to the ocean; the smell of saltwater in the air!"

Remus shot out of the cot and ran out of the room, ignoring Sirius' cry of, 'Hey! Get back here!', and flung the door open. He gasped. "Oh. Dear. God! I really _am _on a boat in the middle of the ocean!" One part of him wanted to walk out onto the deck and throw up over the side of the boat for third time that day. The second part of him, however, wanted to run back in the bedroom and cower in fear in the corner.

He chose the second option.

He sprinted to the far right corner of the room and hugged his legs to his chest with his face buried in his knees. Sirius found it to be the most impressive fetal position he had ever seen performed. Remus started to rock back and forth. Slowly, Sirius approached and crouched down next to him. They were so close, he could hear Remus muttering French words under his breath. "_Bateau ne coulera pas, je ne vais pas noyer. Bateau ne coulera pas, je ne vais pas noyer. __Bateau ne coulera pas, je ne vais pas noyer_."

"Hey," Sirius inched his arms around the smaller boy and looked at him concernedly. "You ok? You need to lay down something?" he was absolutely taken aback when Remus looked up at him with unshed tears glistening in his golden eyes. "What's wrong?"

Ashamed, Remus tried to hide his face again, but ultimately failed when Sirius grabbed his head to keep it from moving. He looked up and gold eyes met blue. With the intensifying electricity he felt in the gaze, he couldn't take it anymore. He buried his face into Sirius' chest, shaking violently. With his voice muffled by Sirius' puffy shirt, he managed to choke out, "I can't swim so I," a sniffle broke interrupted him. "I'm afraid of the ocean."

Sirius' eyes grew wide. He would have thought that the Savior of the Seas would feel most comfortable in the middle of the ocean. He never thought he would be afraid of it. It seemed so out of character for someone who was supposed to save it. Why would you save something you were afraid of? He was starting to doubt his own opinion until he looked down and saw Remus hiding his face in his chest, clutching the white shirt so hard his knuckles began turning white. _Wow, _he thought, _he looks so… vulnerable._ It felt strange to admit, but it was true. He looked so scared and helpless. Suddenly, Sirius felt he could take no more. He wrapped his arms around the small boy and held him close. It was a little awkward. For both of them, really. But he felt it was what he had to do.

"You know," Sirius said, suddenly reaching a realization. "you really shouldn't be in here cowering in fear. That's not what you do when you're afraid. You have to go out and face your fears! Curling into a little ball in the corner won't help you at all."

Remus looked up at him with horror written all over his face. "No way!" he cried, his voice faltering. "I'm not going out there! You can't make me! I'll fall overboard!"

"Oh come on! You won't fall overboard. I won't let you. All you have to do is stand out in the middle of the deck look out to the ocean around us." At Remus' look of indecision, he added, "Besides, we're too far away from land to go back now. You'll have to get used to it."

It was silent for a moment as Remus looked down to the side in thought, still clutching Sirius' shirt in his fist. It seemed he took too long to decide, because Sirius, upon growing impatient, picked Remus up bridal style and sauntered toward the doorway.

"W-What are you doing?" Remus stuttered. He hastened to wrap his arms around Sirius' neck. "You better not drop me! If you do, _I _won't be the one falling overboard!" He glared daggers at the Captain carrying him.

"I'm not going to drop you." Sirius rolled his eyes and stopped walking. "No one's falling overboard. If you do, which you won't, then we have life preservers we can throw to you. Ok?"

"Ok." Remus agreed hesitantly.

Sirius smiled down at him, and continued walking again. When he reached the door he stopped and frowned. "Do you want me to do it?" Remus asked, glancing up at him with a smirk. Sirius just smirked back at him and, without moving his gaze, lifted his leg and shot it out, evidently kicking the door down with such force, it broke in two.

He winked when Remus gasped. "I'm a lot stronger than you think." He muttered. He stepped over the door and looked out at the crew's raised eyebrows and confused faces. "Hey, can I get someone to fix this door?" he called over the awkward silence. "We really can't afford to waste a nice piece of wood like that."

Immediately, a couple of crewmen stepped up and took each side of the door down below deck while everyone else continued their work. Sirius walked proudly to the middle of the deck. "I'm gonna let you down now, ok?" Sirius warned. He gently set Remus down on his feet, and noticed they were shaking. "You're fine." He assured quietly. "You're far too paranoid for your own good."

Once Remus was standing up on his own, yet still shaking violently, Sirius began backing away slowly with his arms held out in front of him in case he needed to run back and catch Remus if he fell over from shaking too much. He had to resist the urge to laugh at the boys stiff, tensed up body perfectly still in the middle of the deck with his eyes scrunched up tightly. "You doing ok?" he asked slowly.

"…Yes." The response was so quiet, Sirius had to strain to hear it.

Upon a stroke of genius, an evil smile formed on Sirius' face. With stealthy precision, he snuck up the steps leading to the helm of the ship, because being the Captain, he was the only one allowed to touch the wheel. In fact, he liked to point that out as often as he could. But anyway, he grabbed the wheel, shouted, "Still feeling ok?" and spun the wheel to the left as fast as it could go, catching everyone off guard. Luckily, most of the crewman had been working for Captain Black long enough to know when to expect the unexpected, so mostly everyone grabbed onto something as soon as they saw him sneak up to the wheel.

Remus, however, never expected anything, but granted even if he did, he would have nothing to grab onto seeing how he was in the middle of the deck. He was flung to the side with a yelp and before he could fall down, arms came out from behind him and held him up. They where gentle arms, not masculine and muscle-y like Sirius', so it couldn't have been him. He turned his head and looked over his shoulder to see a girl's face smiling a sweet smile down at him. She had hair as red as a fresh apple and electric green eyes that, if were used in a glare, would probably pierce through your soul, but now were kind and comforting. "Are you alright?" she asked him in a voice so gentle it could calm a raging bull.

"Y-Yeah. I'm ok." He stuttered out in response.

"Good." The red-head replied just as sweetly. Then, in a split second, her face turned toward Sirius, who was trying to hide his laughter, and glared daggers. "BLACK!" she shouted, her voice now vicious and dangerous. "Quit messing around with the Savior!" at this, Sirius abruptly stopped his laughter and glared daggers back at her as the entire ship went quiet.

"Evans!" Sirius roared. "He wasn't supposed to know that until we found out for sure!"

Everyone's eyes turned to Remus, who was dropped out of Evans' arms when she realized what she had said. His eyes were wide and darted around the place in fear and worry. _She called me a Savior, _he thought frantically, _what the hell is going on? I need to get out of here! _He clumsily got to his feet and sprinted to the rim of the boat, aiming to jump off, no matter _what _the consequences.

"Quick! Stop him! He can't get away!" he heard Sirius shout behind him. There were voices and a million thumping footsteps vibrating the ships wooden floorboard. Just as he swung his leg over the edge of the boat, a hand grabbed his elbow and yanked him back onto the boat with a thud. "What the hell are you doing?" Sirius cried over the murmurs and whispers of the crew. "You told me you can't swim! What would possess you to try jumping overboard? That's the one thing you were afraid of!" The whispering grew more frantic.

Remus scooted backward away from the crowd until his back thumped against the edge of the ship. "Wh- what's going on? Why did she call me a Savior? Why can't you let me go? And what was with you talking about me being the one you were looking for?" There was a silence as everyone exchanged worried glances with each other. The silence lasted for too long, and Remus lost his patience. "TELL ME!" he demanded making everyone, even Sirius, jump.

Sirius looked apologetically at Remus, who was close to crying with confusion. "Come with me." He said softly. "Are you ok to walk? When I pulled you back, it looked like you landed pretty hard on your leg."

Remus looked taken aback for moment as he looked down at his leg, just noticing the pain shooting up and down it. He shook his head slowly, looking down at the ground ashamedly. "No. It hurts really bad." He felt himself get scooped up in Sirius' arms and felt like a child that got a tiny boo-boo.

"Step aside, please." Sirius murmured to the crowd of people blocking his way. The crewmen automatically stepped aside, not wanting to anger the Captain in this particular situation.

Sirius walked solemnly to the door, that was thankfully fixed by then, and shut it smoothly with his foot blocking the room from view. Everyone was quiet as they stared at the closed door. Suddenly the door opened again. "Everyone get back to work." Sirius commanded shortly. When there was no movement, he repeated, "Back to work! Everyone! Captain's orders!" Slowly and hesitantly everyone began moving again, returning to their stations.

The red-head, Lily Evans, turned her eyes from the door to man to her right with scruffy, wild black hair and round glasses over his hazel eyes, James Potter. "Oh my god! I didn't mean to say that! You know that right? It was an accident!" She frantically apologized.

James smiled reassuringly at her. "I understand. It just blurted out. Don't worry! Everyone does things like that from time to time." He pulled her a tight embrace by her shoulders. "Just don't think he'll be very willing to marry us someday anymore." He muttered with a sad expression.

"What?" Lily pulled away so James could see her shocked face. "He wouldn't be _that_ mad with me, would he?"

"Well, you never know. That man can lose his temper over the slightest thing." It was true. One time, Sirius pulled a gun on one of the crewmen because they drank the last bottle of rum. But, for the record, he was drunk on rum at the time being, but it still counted as going a little overboard.

"I'll go apologize, then." She turned around to head toward the door but was stopped by James.

"Don't." he warned. "Let those two talk alone for a while. Once they're finished, then you can go say sorry."

Lily looked hesitant as she glanced between the door and James several times. Finally she sighed and nodded her head looking downtrodden.

"Back to work! Everyone! Captain's orders!" Slowly and hesitantly everyone began moving again, returning to their stations. Sirius closed the door and walked over to the cot he had laid Remus in. The room was dimly lit, adding to the seriousness of the situation. Sirius looked closely at Remus' face, noticing for the first time that he looked angry, scared, confused and frantic. It didn't look well for him.

"Well?" Remus spat out angrily, glaring viciously at the Captain who, quite frankly, looked a little scared.

"Well what?" Sirius replied, sounding confused.

"Are you gonna tell me what's going on or not?" Remus spat back. Sirius went silent once again, looking torn between spilling about everything he knew, or running straight out the door, locking it behind him and swallowing the key. The silence was so unbearable, Remus couldn't take it anymore. He hated the silence that always answered his questions and he hated the silence that kept him in the dark. He couldn't stand it. On a sudden impulse, he reached toward Sirius and pulled the sword out of the sheath that was strapped to his waist belt and pointed it toward Sirius who swung his hands up in surrender staring right at the tip of the sword. "Tell me! Now! No more silence! Just answer me! I can't take it anymore!" he didn't know when exactly he began tearing up, but he had, which made the situation a lot less threatening.

"Calm down, Remus." Sirius soothed as he carefully pushed the tip of the sword away. "It's ok. I won't ignore your questions anymore. Alright?" Remus nodded. "Good. Now can you give me my sword back please?" he felt as if he was talking to a five-year-old. Remus slowly lowered the sword and handed it to him. "Thank you. Now, I know you must have a lot of questions." A scoff escaped Remus lips. "Tell you what? You ask a question and I won't hesitate to answer. What's your first question?" he pulled a chair up and straddled it, sitting on it backwards, and held his head in his hand as looked at Remus, waiting.

Remus ran through a list of questions in his head. After a moment of thought, he decided that he would ask the questions that had short answers first. "Who are you?" he asked, eying Sirius warily.

Sirius arched one eyebrow. "You know who I am. I told you."

"Who are you _really_?"

Sirius sighed and looked down or a moment, before looking back up with determination in his eyes. "I am Sirius Black; Eighteen-year-old Pirate Captain who's sailed aboard this ship for about-" he stopped to count on his fingers. "twelve years."

There was a ringing silence as Remus mulled this over. "… You're _eighteen_?" he finally asked incredulously. He found it very rd to believe that Sirius was eighteen and a Captain, whereas he himself was eighteen and he was just working in a shop.

"You're asking about my being _eighteen_ instead of my being a _pirate_?"

"Please," Remus scoffed. "I saw the flag. I'm not an idiot." It _was _a bit obvious, Sirius thought. Outside there was a huge pirate flag wavering in the wind that was fairly hard to miss. In fact, it was the first thing Remus saw when Sirius had carried him outside. "Now, I ask again, you're _eighteen_ and are a _captain of a ship_?"

"Pretty successful, right?" Sirius replied smugly. "Most eighteen-year-olds just work in-" he stopped himself when Remus raised his eyebrow, daring him to continue. "You know what? That doesn't matter."

"Of course it doesn't." Remus rolled his eyes.

"Ok, ok. You know who I am now. Next Question?"

"Hmm… Oh! Why did you kidnap me?" Remus asked the second question viciously.

"_That_," Sirius voiced through a sigh. "is going to be a long explanation."

"I've got _all day_." Remus crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the wall with an eyebrow delicately perched higher on his face.

Sirius sighed and hung his head, preparing himself for a _very _long explanation. "Fine. If that's what you want." He squinted his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose, making him look very worn-out and exhausted, and began his story. "A long time ago I was kidnapped by pirates during a raid, along with James and Lily. We were-"

"Raid?" Remus interrupted. "When? Where?" Sirius couldn't help but notice he sounded shocked and desperate.

"I don't know. I can't remember." He shrugged and raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Why does it matter?"

Remus looked down sadly at his hands, which seemed to have become very interesting. "Well, it's just that- well, I was just wondering if-" he breathed a heavy sigh. "When I was six, my parents were killed by pirates during a raid. I was sent to an orphanage."

"Orphanage?" Sirius cocked his head to the side in curiosity.

"You don't know what an orphanage is?" Remus asked incredulously.

"No." Sirius replied as if it were obvious. "I was raised by pirates. They weren't eager to teach me much."

"Oh." Remus looked a little uneasy. "Well, an orphanage is a home for kids that don't have any family members they can live with. And if you were lucky, someone would come and adopt you. _That_ means that the people that adopted you are legally your parents and, or, guardians."

"So… you didn't have _anyone_ to live with? You had to live with a bunch of other homeless kids without adult supervision?" Sirius' face lit up. "That sounds like an awesome place to grow up!" Remus looked back down again with a solemn expression and Sirius frowned. "… Wasn't it?"

Remus didn't move his gaze. "No. It wasn't. That place was the worst place of my entire life. First of all, there _is _an adult there to watch you." He failed to see Sirius' look of disappointment. "He was the meanest person I've ever had to deal with." He stated bitterly. "He never hesitated to remind me that I was worthless and that no one wanted me. It was the same way with the other kids, too. They always made fun of me because I was so small and weird and couldn't swim and…" a tear forced its way out of the corner of his eye; a tear with which Sirius was quick to wipe away.

"That must have been terrible." Sirius curled a finger under Remus' chin and tilted his face up to once again see those gleaming, golden eyes glistening with unshed tears and he couldn't help but stare. In fact, he stared for a long while until Remus blushed and pulled away.

"It's fine." Remus' voice shook. "I'll get over it someday. Scars heal."

Then everything clicked.

"That's it." Sirius murmured, staring shockingly at absolutely nothing.

"What's it?" Remus questioned. He moved to see what Sirius was staring at, but when he saw it was nothing, he waved a hand in front the blank face next to him. "Sirius?"

The only response he received was a strong hand grabbing his thin wrist, evidently putting an end to its movement, as Sirius' face lit up like the sun in the sky. "That's it." He muttered to himself again, this time looking a lot happier. "That's it!" this time, it was shouted at the top of his lungs, and before Remus could ask for a second time what he was talking about, he found himself being pulled into a bone-crushing hug.

Remus couldn't help but gasp. He wasn't used to having such close contact with someone, what with him growing up around people that hated him. But he had to admit, it felt good being so close to a person. Whether they were comforting him or just hugging him for no reason, it made him feel cared for. And let's face it, everyone wants to feel that way.

"I have to tell James!" Sirius exclaimed as he released the small boy. He jumped up and aimed to bolt out the door, but he ultimately failed when Remus grabbed the back of his overcoat sharply, causing him to fall back on his butt with a yelp and a thud.

"You're not going anywhere until you explain to me why you kidnapped me!" Remus looked down at him with a scowl that brought Sirius back to the reality of their previous conversation. He pulled himself back on his feet and straightened out his overcoat and adjusted his sword sheath on his belt which, in the fall, had moved itself to a very uncomfortable position.

He cleared his throat professionally and sat back down in the small wooden chair. "Right." It took one last look at Remus' determined face to convince him that there was no turning back; he either explained everything now and get it over with, or just have Remus nag him about it until he did. He decided the former sounded like less of a nuisance. "I'll explain what's going on as long as you don't interrupt."

"My mouth is sealed. As long it's not too unexpected." Remus added as an afterthought.

A tired sigh escaped Sirius' lips as he massaged his temples with his thumb and middle finger. "Then you're going to be interrupting a lot. Just… please. Hold your questions until the end of the explanation." He waited for Remus to respond with words, but all he got was an uncertain nod of the head and silence. Taking his chance, Sirius started over and began to explain. "Ok. A long time ago I was kidnapped by pirates during a raid, along with James and Lily. We were told that we were kidnapped because my name was mentioned in some sort of prophecy.

" We were taken to the Captain of the ship right away. He was a very old man. And sweet too. He taught me how to use a sword and pistol. But anyway, he explained to me that, in the future, I was to seek out the 'Savior of the Seas' as Captain of his ship; this ship. He gave me a scrap of paper with a description on it." He pulled a small torn, yellowed piece of paper out of his overcoat and handed it to Remus, who grabbed it and scanned the paper furiously. "That and the fact the 'Savior of the Seas' is somehow supposed to save the sea, as the name implies, or, in his exact words, 'purify the ocean's waters' or something.

"Years later, he died and in his will, he requested that I take over the position of Captain on his ship. So I did. And my first order of business was to sail in search of the 'Savior of the Seas'. We searched for years. The crew grew tired and I grew more and more frustrated and determined. James told me numerous times that I should just give up and let fate take care of itself, but I didn't listen. I couldn't listen. I was too stubborn.

"There were many other people that didn't believe I was capable of finding the Savior. One day, I ran into a certain person like that over the seas. He started firing the canons so we fired back. Our ships got broken up and I docked at the nearest village I could find. I went off in search of a place where I could get the ship repaired while James and Lily visited the marketplace for supplies and such.

"I went inside the first shop I found; yours. And the moment I saw you, I knew you were the person I was looking for all along. And now, I'm sure. You, Remus, are the 'Savior of the Seas'."

Remus dropped the scrap of parchment in shock, not even attempting to stifle his gasp. His mind was racing a mile a minute. _How can I be a… Savior, _he asked himself, _I can't even swim, let alone save the entire ocean! _After a long silence of Remus getting over his shock and Sirius staring at him, he decided to voice his thoughts aloud. "No, I- I can't be, I- I…" but it turned out he couldn't coherently do that.

Bark-like laughter resided throughout the room. "Remus, I assure you, you are destined to save the sea. I don't know when you're supposed to do it, and I don't know _how_ you're supposed to do it, but you are and will. And I will help you every step of the way." He rested a rough hand lightly on top of Remus' smaller, paler hand. A red tinge flooded it's way onto his face at the unexpected gentleness.

"Now, come with me." Sirius closed his hand around Remus' and walked toward the door forcing the boy to follow. When he loudly and flamboyantly opened the door, everyone turned their eyes toward them, anticipation filling the air. Slowly, Sirius released Remus' hand and backed away to join the gathering crowd of crewmembers standing in front of him.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Sirius announced loud enough for everyone to hear. "We now, _officially_, have our Savior!"

Gasps rounded around the ship, and soon enough, everyone was kneeling on their knees and bowing down to the astounded Remus. He looked to the only person who was not on their knees; Sirius. He received a smirk, a wink, and a small bow with the tip of a hat. He turned away to look out at everyone else, bowing before him as if he were a god and he had to admit, the change in attitude toward him was kind of nice.

"And by the way," Sirius whispered in Remus' ear, having moved up next to him. "Scars _don't_ heal. That's why they're called scars."

**Ending Author's Note: **Hope that was a good chapter! Also, PLEASE TAKE THE POLL ON MY PROFILE! IT'S VERY IMPORTANT THAT YOU DO! I can't make up my mind on something, so I'm going to see what you readers want! :) Please take the poll and help me decide! Thank you! :) I will start working on the next chapter as soon as possible! DON'T GIVE UP ON THIS STORY! :D

_**REVIEW! XD**_


	4. Snape and the Hogs Head

**Beginning Author's Note:** I'M SO F***ING SORRY YOU GUYS! This chapter took soooooooo long for me! And it doesn't even seem that long! But anyway, Pluto-lovers I think you will like this chapter very much! Read to find out why! XD Also, no flames please. We read a story if you know you'll hate it?

**Disclaimer: **The only thing I own is the computer I'm typing this on.

_**Chapter Four: Snape and the Hogs Head  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"Set a course for Hogsmeade!" Sirius shouted happily, spinning the wheel fast to the left as the crew cheered merrily at the thought of going to their favorite village. "James! Where are we on the map?" he asked his first mate standing beside him carrying an armful of maps and scrolls.<p>

"Um, it depends on which map you're asking about." James stated uncertainly, glancing to the side at Sirius.

It was indeed a beautiful day at sea. The waves lightly crashing against the side of the ship, rocking it to the side, birds chirping songs miles above their heads in the bristling ocean breeze, not a single cloud in the sky leaving the sunlight open to shine down on the water, making it glisten and sparkle with grace, and every now and then, dolphins would leap out of the water and do flips and tricks in the air. "Show-offs." Sirius would mutter bitterly every time the creatures jumped out. He could swear one winked right at him! The nerve!

But, as of now, the arrogant dolphins were at ease under the water, probably planning Sirius' demise with a plan including triple back flips and vicious sprays of water from their blowholes. Sirius sighed and massaged his temples. "What do you mean, 'which map?' How many maps do you have?"

"Um…" James struggled to count the maps in his arms, but ended up sending every scroll falling to the wooden ground below them with flailing arms. Instead of picking them up, however, James crouched down and counted them while they lay sprawled across the deck. "I think about… five." He announced and stood up absently, not even acknowledging the maps anymore.

Sirius groaned and slid his hand down his face in exasperation. He figured he should just ignore the map problem for the time being and change the subject before he started ripping his hair out at the roots. "Is Remus awake yet?" he asked curiously. It was about ten-o-clock in the morning and Sirius had forced everyone except Remus (knowing that the boy was overwhelmed and needed his sleep) awake to begin their voyage to Hogsmeade Village.

"I don't know. Should I go wake him?" James asked in return.

"Nah." Sirius waved a nonchalant hand through the air. "Just let him sleep. That's why I didn't wake him earlier. All of this was just suddenly thrown down on him. He was pretty freaked out. He needs rest." Sirius added, thinking back to yesterday and remembering Remus' scared face.

"Yeah, I guess." James shrugged. "Hey. How _did_ he react to everything? You never told me."

Sirius paused, thinking back to that moment when Remus' eyes were clouded with fear and confusion and he felt that pang of sympathy he felt every time the memory popped itself into his head. Poor Remus had been _so_ perplexed. Sirius was sure the last time he saw someone that scared was when James, Lily, and him were kidnapped. They had been so scared, it would almost be funny, had it not been such a serious (pun included if you wish) and frightening situation. "Well, he was definitely surprised." He finally muttered, loud enough for James to hear.

His response was a roll of the eyes. "I figured _that_." James scoffed. "I _meant_, what did he say? What did he do? Scream? Laugh? Cry? Knock you out and try to jump off the ship?" he paused. "…again?"

It was Sirius' turn to roll his eyes. He always did when James bombarded him with questions such as those. He swore, that man couldn't be nosier than a teenage gossip-girl. "Look, just drop it, ok? What's important is that he knows and he's accepted it…as far as I know. But, if he hasn't, I'm sure he will soon." He hastened to add before James, who was giving a fake pout, could interrupt. "It's just a matter of time, yeah? Besides, you know I'll tell you everything later anyway. That's how our friendship works! So just be patient."

"Fine." Sighed James. He found it suspicious that Sirius was so eager to drop the subject. Sirius was _always_ one for talking. No matter what the subject. And he told James everything, and the one thing James wanted to know, he wouldn't say! Jeez, that boy was confusing sometimes!

"So back to the maps!" Sirius changed the subject before James could ask any more of his annoying questions. "Which map leads us to Hogsmeade?"

"Either this one," James picked up a map off the ground that showed a tiny island labeled 'Hogsmeade' amidst many other islands surrounded by the ocean. "or this one." Another map that looked about the same as the first was picked up. "But-" he examined both maps carefully holding one in each hand. "no matter _which_ map we're on, I don't think we'll be able to make it there in one piece. This ship, if you haven't noticed, is in terrible condition." Sirius had no choice but to agree. There were holes made by cannonballs, the helm wheel was very lose and close to falling off the hinges, as were the doors to the two rooms beneath the helm. What with all the crap going on, he must have forgotten that he never got the chance to get the ship repaired.

"I can help with that!" A voice stated. Sirius turned and smiled in delight when seeing Remus, in all his glory, walking up the stairs leading to the helm where he and James were currently standing.

James was the first to react. "_You _can fix the ship? All by yourself?" he would have continued had Sirius not elbowed him in the ribs. _Hard._

Remus scowled and folded his arms over his chest making him look like a child. "Just because I'm small, doesn't mean I'm useless! I _did _work in a ship repair store, didn't I? Besides," he added. "I'm not _that_ little." His scowl turned into an, in Sirius' opinion, adorable pout.

Sirius felt a bit happier thinking Remus was able to act a little more comfortable around him and everyone else on the ship, but was a little surprised he had willingly walked out on the deck. Though he was grabbing on to the railing so hard his knuckles were turning white, so that proved he _was_ still afraid. _He must not be as overwhelmed as I thought he was, _he thought. Plus, he couldn't even _think_ about Remus without smiling. He had been up all night the previous night thinking, and came to the conclusion that he liked Remus. He was adorable, smart… well he didn't really know too much else about him yet, but he would soon. As of now, it was just a small attraction. But he was determined to turn it into something more. He didn't know why, but he _really _wanted to love Remus. He just didn't know enough about him to feel that way.

I know, it's complicated. But hey, that's life.

"I'll need a few tools though." Remus continued, interrupting Sirius' train of thought.

"Oh! Sure!" Sirius said. "Just as long as you fix the wheel first." He smiled when Remus laughed. It was a cute laugh, he had to admit. He was almost sad when it died out.

Lily chose that moment to chime in as she was walking up to James. "I can show him where the tools are if you want me to. James and I picked up a few things while at the market yesterday." And without waiting for an answer, she grabbed Remus' arm and dragged him off to the grate that led below deck.

Sirius frowned and looked concerned at the spot Remus' just stood in. "You better hope your fiancé isn't doing something she'll regret." He muttered to James with a scowl.

"Oh?" James inquired with a smirk. "What would she be doing, hmm?" he leaned in to Sirius' face. "Something that you'll get upset over because _you_ didn't get to it first?" he leaned away again to admire his work on making Sirius angry, which was, in fact, his favorite activity. But only when he was doing it deliberately. In fact, he thought of it as a type of sport. Every time he got Sirius so mad, he went completely silent, he got a point. Right now he was up to about forty! "Listen," he added. "Lily's not after Remus like you are. She's engaged!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." _Damn_, now he was back to thirty-nine points.

Crossing his arms over his chest, James rolled his eyes. "Yes you do. Don't deny it! I hate it when people deny their feelings. It's pretty _damn_ obvious you at least have a crush on him!"

"Oh?" Sirius responded, fighting down the crack in his voice. "How so?"

"Well, you constantly look at him, you're _always_ smiling when he's around, you-" James was cut off by Sirius holding his hand in the air to silence him.

"It has only been _one day_." Sirius treaded slowly, as if talking to a person that spoke a different language. "You can't say I do all those things after only one day of knowing him! That's ridiculous! Besides," he continued, now speaking normally. "I really don't like him. You're just trying to get me angry! I know about that game of yours!" he pointed accusingly at James, who cursed loudly under his breath.

Before a response could escape his mouth, however, another voice interrupted from behind Sirius. "Sirius, you'll have to move so I can fix the wheel." Remus commanded. Sirius, looking dejected at the thought of someone touching _his_ wheel, stepped aside and watched as Remus, almost like magic, repaired the wheel in no time! It was no longer wobbly and loose against the floorboard, but stronger and sturdier than it was before it had broken.

"How the bloody hell did you do that?" Sirius inquired with the sound of awe residing in his voice.

Blushing furiously, Remus scuffed at the ground with his shoe. "All you need are the right tools and all, you know?" he replied shyly. Sirius had wanted to say something else about his amazing repair skills but Remus thought it would be a good time to change the subject. He was never one to talk about how good he was at something, mostly because, well… no one had ever really _wanted_ to about how good he was at something. "So, what's with all the maps, where are we going?" he asked eagerly at the thought of walking amongst dry land again.

"We are going to the wonderful village of Hogsmeade!" he shouted, resulting in the crewmember's cheers to drown out the crashing waves of the ocean. "And there," he now spoke in a regular tone. "is where you and I are going to the Hogs Head to meet with someone I need to speak to."

"And, who would that be?" Remus asked curiously.

A scowl appeared on Sirius' face. "Severus Snape. The guy's a real jackass, so I'm warning you now; he's a jackass."

Remus' nose scrunched up on his face just thinking about how mean this guy really was. Sirius just thought he looked freaking adorable. Again. "But, why do you need to talk to him if he's such a ja-" he stopped himself before the curse word escaped his lips. "I mean, jerk? And why would I need to come with you?" He had promised himself long ago that no matter what the circumstance, he would not curse. That right there had been a close call.

A smirk formed on Sirius' face at the phrase 'come with you.' Yeah, he had a perverted mind. "Because, he's one of the very few people that might be able to help us."

"Help us with what?" Remus had now succeeded in being almost as confused as he was the day before.

Sirius chuckled and took one hand off the steering wheel to ruffle Remus' tawny-brown hair which lead to Remus pouting like a child again. "With how in the hell you're supposed save an entire body of water, that's what!"

"Oh." Remus replied quietly. "That. I don't think I'm ever gonna get used to that." He tentatively lowered himself to the ground and sat cross-legged on the wood. "Why did it have to be me? Why am I so special? I don't _want_ to be special!"

Out of pity, Sirius sat down next to him and draped an arm over the small boys' shoulders. "Well, you can't help who you are or who you end up to be. It's just a part of life. You have to expect the unexpected!" he waved his hand in a rainbow motion to emphasize the 'expect the unexpected'.

Remus gave a heavy sigh and muttered, "Yeah. _C'est la vie_…"

But, Sirius decided to put aside asking what that meant for later. Right now, he had to prepare for their arrival at Hogsmeade. He did a once-over of Remus and cringed. If the boy walked into the Hogs Head wearing those shabby clothes that he was, they wouldn't think twice about tearing him limb from limb. He had to lend him a change of clothes. "Remus," he said aloud, gaining Remus' attention. "you can't go to the Hogs Head wearing that. They'll kill you."

Looking fearful, Remus inquired, "What am I supposed to wear? This is all I have! You didn't exactly give me a lot of time to pack my stuff before you kidnapped me." A glare was shot in Sirius' direction, which was returned with a sarcastic look.

"You could just borrow some of my clothes. They might be a bit… huge on you, but you know… they'll still work."

Remus eyed him warily, as if telling him mentally 'you want to say that again?' but then sighed and rubbed his temples. "I guess that's fine. If it's the only thing that will work, I mean."

"Great! Follow me, then!"

A yelp escaped Remus' mouth as Sirius yanked him on his feet and pulled him down the stairs and into the Captain Quarters. He stifled a gasp when he entered. It was a much nicer room than the one _he_ had been staying in. There was a boxed-in bed in the corner of the room with a large barrel next to it serving as an end-table. On the barrel sat a single candle, lit with a small flame. There was also a rug layed out on the floor with so many stitched-in patterns, he couldn't count them all, and a large bureau on the opposite side of the room, with a couple more candles resting on its surface. On the southern wall, near the door they had just entered through, there sat a large desk with more candles, a quill, an ink bottle, and blank rolls of parchment sitting neatly on the dark wooden top, and next to it, a giant wardrobe stood itself against the wall. Also, along the walls were framed pictures of men in outfits like Sirius'. Underneath each picture was the man's name, his date of birth to his date of death, and the number of years they served as Captain of that very ship. But the most entrancing thing about the room was that, hanging by threads on the black painted ceiling, there were models of each and every planet and moon that occupied the solar system, and in the center of it all, a giant, round, yellow lantern hung proudly to stand for the sun. He couldn't take his eyes off of it. It was all so beautiful! They were so life-like and real, each one having been painted so thoroughly, and they hung in the exact order of the planets. Even Pluto hung small, far from the sun, sitting in its own darkness. Remus had always held empathy for Pluto. People thought it to be too small to be a real planet. Those people underestimate Pluto. For Pluto is the coldest planet! So cold, in fact, that people believed you couldn't even reach it without freezing to death! Pluto was untouchable; invincible! Pluto was a planet no matter what anyone said! Remus only wished that he could be like Pluto; frightening and able to scare people off, instead of being such a pushover.

"Nice, isn't it?" Sirius asked as he dug through the bureau for some clothes Remus might be able to fit into.

"It's beautiful…" Remus replied as if in a daze. His eyes never wanted to leave the sight. "They're so real… how did you do this?" he asked in amazement.

"Oh it wasn't me." Sirius stopped rummaging for a moment and sidled up next to Remus to look up at the planets also. "This has been here since I can remember. I asked the former Captain about it, but he said _he _didn't know who put them there either. It's a mystery really. Whoever was the one that set all this up has to be long dead by now."

Remus reluctantly tore his eyes away from the ceiling to look around him at the portraits hanging along the walls. There were about fifteen or twenty frames and each Captain looked about the same. What with each picture being in black and white, there were no colors used to differ them. His eyes rested on the last portrait. In it, was a very old man with a long beard and half-moon glasses perched on a crooked nose. Remus moved closer to it, to see the words '_Captain Albus Dumbledore_' imprinted beneath the drawing. "Is this him?" he asked Sirius who had now gone back to digging through the dresser. "The last Captain, I mean. This is him, right?"

Sirius glanced over at the portrait through his dark bangs slightly covering his view. "Yep. That's him alright! He taught me everything I knew! He was a good man, he was."

Looking surprised, Remus glanced at the picture again and then back to Sirius. "But he attacked villages and families and-"

"No he didn't." Sirius interrupted calmly. "He docked the ship in random villages looking for me and/or you. He sent the pirates out to search, but instead… well, they just went insane. Technically, it wasn't Dumbledore's fault. AHA!" Sirius exclaimed happily as he pulled out a small puffy-sleeved shirt that looked just about Remus' size. He carelessly tossed it onto the bed along with a pair of breeches. Next, he walked over to the wardrobe and swung the doors open. It was a minute before he finally pulled out a light brown waistcoat and a slightly darker brown overcoat. He threw those onto the bed as well. Finally, he reached in one last time before exposing a small pair of bucket boots. "You put these on, and you'll fit right in with everyone else."

Remus hesitantly reached over the bed to get a good look at everything. "Are you sure this is going to work?" he asked Sirius.

"I'm positive." Sirius reassured. "Now, I'm going to leave and let you get changed. You just come out when you're done." He ordered.

After Sirius left the room, Remus glanced back at the ceiling. However, his eyes were not drifting toward the bright and beautiful planets near the middle. No, his sights rested on Pluto once again and he thought to himself:

_Is it possible I _can_ be like Pluto?_

* * *

><p>"Ok, how do I look?" Sirius watched the door open in anticipation waiting worriedly for Remus to step out. He had given the boy the smallest clothes he had. If those didn't fit, he didn't know what they would do! But when Remus revealed himself, he had to refrain from drooling. Remus looked absolutely perfect. The heavy overcoat made him look a little bulkier and much stronger than he originally looked but somehow drew attention to the fact that his sides curved in a bit, then curved back out at the hips instead of just going straight down. And the rest of the outfit made him look like he had been a pirate for years. And as if that wasn't enough, the sunlight was hitting him just in the right spot to where his tawny-brown hair illuminated perfectly in the sunshine. "Sirius?" Remus asked him carefully, eyeing him with concern. "How does it look? Do I look enough like a pirate to not get killed?"<p>

It was a moment before Sirius felt he could form words, but when he tried, all that came out was, "…haaaflargh…" and it was all because Remus just _had_ to be all _sexy_!

Even more worried than before, Remus inched closer to Sirius and rested the back of his hand against the man's forehead, causing them to both blush a bit. "Not running a fever…" Remus mumbled to himself. Just as he would have stated something else, however, a shout from the Crows Nest resounded through the air.

"LAND, HO!" _I've always loved saying that,_ James thought after he shouted from the air, probably loud enough for the residents of the land he spotted to hear. It was also loud enough to break Sirius from his 'Remus-Trance'.

"Where do you see it, James?" Sirius shouted back up at him.

"Up north! Look for yourself!" James tossed down the portable telescope, letting it hurtle towards the ground. Sirius, the person who it was tossed at caught it with ease in one hand, while chuckling when Remus ducked to shield his head. Moving to the edge of the ship, Sirius extended the telescope and rested it on his right eye. He adjusted the angle of the lens a bit before a large island came into view much closer than he had expected. "Yep, that's Hogsmeade, alright! And we're going in fast." He closed the telescope and turned to the crew. "Hoist the sails! Weigh anchor! Before we crash into the beach!" At once, everybody moved frantically; pulling ropes and unraveling the chain to drop the anchor. Eventually the ship began slowing down as they neared the shores of Hogsmeade Beach.

"Oh! Remus!" Sirius turned as he remembered the most important thing Remus needed. "Stay right there! I'll be right back!" and he rushed away to the Captains Quarters leaving Remus alone and feeling unprotected.

A short moment passed when Remus realized that he was not holding on to anything. He was standing out in the open in the middle of the ocean without keeping himself from falling overboard! Suddenly scared again, Remus ran to the edge of the ship and grabbed the railing desperately trying not to let his gaze fall to the water below him. Why had he not been afraid just a moment ago? Why had he only realized once Sirius had left? And that was when it hit him. It was Sirius that made him feel safe. Whenever Sirius was around he felt like nothing could hurt him because Sirius was there to protect him. He faintly remember the a couple of things Sirius had said to him the other day. _'You won't fall overboard! I won't let you.' _And then, '_Remus, I assure you, you are destined to save the sea. I don't know when you're supposed to do it, and I don't know __how__ you're supposed to do it, but you are and will. And I will help you every step of the way.'_ The only question was, was Sirius protecting him because Remus was an important person that needed to stay alive, or because he actually cared for him.

"Here! You're gonna need this too!" Sirius came rushing from the door carrying a belt with a sword sheath clipped to the side which itself was carrying a sword. He stopped suddenly when he noticed Remus clinging to the rail. "Why are you so scared all of a sudden?" he asked patiently. "I thought you were getting used to it?" Remus only responded by hanging his head in shame, but not releasing his grip, even though his muscles screamed at him, telling him to let go. Sirius sighed heavily, put down the belt and approached Remus. Once standing right in front of the boy, he slowly leaned forward and rested each of his hands on each of Remus' hands. The blood rushed to Remus' face immediately and he gasped when Sirius pried his hands away from the railing as if it were no problem. "You need to trust me when I say you won't fall overboard, ok?" Remus nodded dumbly. "Good."

Sirius picked back up the belt and handed it to Remus. "You're gonna want this. Just in case you need it for self defense." Remus took the belt and unsheathed the sword. It wasn't the best looking sword you ever saw. It was a little dull on the edge and the paint on the handle seemed to be chipping off. "It was the first sword I ever used." Sirius reminisced. "Of course, it looked much better back then."

"It's fine!" Remus smiled. "Really, it'll work fine! I don't know much about sword fighting but… I can still try, I guess."

Sirius smiled right back and ruffled Remus' hair. "That's the spirit!"

A while later they had finally arrived at the sandy beach of Hogsmeade, to the delight of everyone aboard. Once the ship was docked, the crew lowered the platform so they could step off to the ground. "Alright!" Sirius shouted above all the excited chatter which was immediately silenced. "You guys have worked very hard non-stop for a _long_ time. I think you deserve a little reward!" The cheers rose once again. "But," the cheers were replaced by groans of agitation. "One rule; No doing anything Pirates normally do to villages!" louder groans of agitation. "I'm sorry but we can't afford to pay all your medical bills if you get hurt! Now just, go do whatever it is you people do!" The crew cheered loudly and shoved their way off the boat all at once and went their merry way down the streets of Hogsmeade.

"Hey," James whispered to Sirius as he and Lily passed him. "good luck with Snape. And keep Remus safe! If he gets hurt, we're done for!"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Please, James. I can handle Snape. And as for Remus," he glanced over at said boy who was, by now, off the ship and laying happily in the sand, careful to stay away from the tides. "if anyone can keep him safe, it's me. Don't worry."

"Right. See you later then." And with that, James and Lily were off into the city as well, leaving Sirius chuckling at the ecstatic Remus that seemed so happy to be on land again.

"Remus!" Sirius shouted running toward him, before the boy could get too caught up in his little celebration. "Come on, we need to go. In no time it'll be dark out and we might not catch him."

"Catch who?" Remus asked as Sirius grasped his arm and pulled him up.

"Snape! Remember? He's the reason we came here!"

"Oh yeah!" Remus exclaimed, ignoring a heavy sigh and a laugh.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Sirius asked no one. "Come on, then. We need to get going." And then, they were off; Sirius taking the lead and Remus trailing behind like a lost puppy. As they walked, Remus had some time to think. Think about things like, 'why was Sirius the only person he ever felt safe around' or, 'why was Sirius staring at him like he had grown two heads when he changed clothes' and last but not least, 'how long am I going to last in these heavy clothes before I collapse and get weighed down to the ground like an anchor?' but he decided, after some more thought, the most important thing to think about was-

"We're here!" Sirius stated proudly. _That was fast,_ Remus thought. He took a good, long, lingering look at the small pub, which, incidentally, made him a little more scared. The building wasn't very big and not as… _attractive_ compared to the others surrounding it. It was made of dark, gray stones with very little moss growing out of a few, and either said stones weren't very soundproof or the occupants of the bar were being _very_ noisy, as you could hear them laughing and/or fighting from outside. But the creepiest thing about the place was that, above the door, a sign with a picture of a pig's head surrounded by blood hung swaying in the wind without a care.

"Erm… Sirius…" Sirius turned when he felt Remus tug on the sleeve of his overcoat. "Are you sure he's gonna be in here?" he asked with fear lacing through his voice.

"Remus, I'm positive." Sirius turned back to the door and rested a hand on it, thinking, _God have mercy on our souls_, and swung the door open.

All movement and sound in the room stopped.

Everyone was looking at the two young adults standing in the doorway, one wearing a straight 'brave face' and the other, smaller one tucked close behind him while his eyes roamed the room with anxiety. Of course, they all knew who Sirius was. Every pirate in _existence_ knew who he was. Even if it was their first time seeing him, they had heard descriptions and seen pictures of what he was _supposed _to look like. But they were clueless on who Remus could be and why he was there with the legendary Sirius from the prophecy!

Sirius leaned back to whisper, "Stay close to me, and don't make eye contact with _anyone_!" to which Remus nodded stiffly and took a deep, calming breath, following as Sirius slowly began making his way toward the end of the Pub. Remus cautiously looked around him. The place was dimly lit with a few lanterns hanging from the ceiling and one candle sitting on each table. There was even a small piano against the far wall, that was supposed to be being played on, but, like everyone else, the piano player was too busy looking at them. Remus shifted his gaze to back of Sirius' head for a moment, thinking, _how on Earth is he not afraid?_ But when he looked back around him, he made the terrible mistake of seeing the expressions on the pirates' faces. There were sneers and glares and grimaces and even some looked like they were about to start laughing at the thought of someone so small thinking he could survive in there. When one caught Remus glancing at him, the pirate made a deep growl in his throat, causing Remus to whimper and Sirius to reach behind him and pull him closer.

Finally, what felt like an eternity, had passed and they had reached the bar where a rather shadowy figure with the greasiest hair Remus had ever seen, was perched on a stool drinking, what Remus could only assume, was rum. The man had his back to them, though. Remus found this curious. Everyone else had looked. Why hadn't he? But he could think no further, because Sirius had gained enough nerve to speak up. "Snape."

Snape froze, the mug of rum halfway raised to his mouth. "That voice…" he murmured to himself, and spun around the bar stool so quickly, it made Remus jump back and hit a random pirate, who in turn growled again causing Remus to yelp and hide himself behind Sirius, keeping one hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Well, well, well…" Snape ranted, obviously amused. "if it isn't young Sirius Black." He stated the name smirk but pronounced it as if it were a curse word.

Sirius' expression hadn't changed. "Actually, it's _Captain_ Sirius Black now." And that had apparently been the wrong thing to say.

Snape's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, but then were narrowed to a look full of hatred and pure anger. "What are _YOU _doing as _Captain_ of that ship? _MY SHIP!_" he shouted, shoving himself on his feet and throwing the rum aside, where it smashed and shattered to the floor. His feet approached us at full speed, not stopping until he was right in front of the pair.

"You may have been Dumbledore's first mate, Snape," Sirius said, making Remus gasp mutely. "but you weren't the one mentioned in the prophecy, were you?"

"Don't you dare! Don't you DARE speak his name in front of me!" Snape shoved a finger in Sirius face. He appeared about to say something else, but Remus had finally caught his eye. "Oh! I didn't see you brought a guest, Black." Sirius covered himself more over Remus. "Tell me is he a child, or a midget?" The Pirates roared with laughter.

"Neither." Sirius replied coolly. "He's eighteen." _Dear lord, Sirius_, Remus thought,_ just set me up to get made fun of, why don't you_?

"Eighteen?" Snape exclaimed in surprise. "So I guess it was his _parents _that were the midgets." More resounding laughter.

Sirius glared hard. "His parents were killed." Remus gave him a look that said, 'I cannot believe you're saying these things!'

"Oh," Snape didn't look, at all, sorry or regretful. "So I guess they were midgets _and_ were too stupid to defend themselves." The laughter was uncontrollable by now. And with each 'joke' that escaped Snape's mouth, Sirius glared harder, and Remus' fists clenched tighter. "Or maybe they were _so_ stupid they had killed _each other_!"

And that was it. Remus felt the wave of Pluto wash over him. It was like a burst of cold wind had blown inside him and his body turned ice cold. In the midst of the wind there was a massive explosion of fiery red and black that, instead of causing heat, caused even more cold. The sensation was invigorating! He had never felt like this before! His glare had now turned icy and his eyes had, unnaturally, brightened to the color of a pure bar of gold, like a wolf's eye. Suddenly, he didn't feel he could control his actions anymore. He pushed aside Sirius and pulled out his sword, which ended up with the tip positioned right underneath Snape's chin. "Listen, Jackass," Remus began. "we didn't come here to get laughed at, or to listen to your snarky little remarks about how small I am, OR about how stupid you THINK my parents were! I've dealt with SHIT like that for YEARS, and I am NOT going to take it from some GREASE-BALL who's head is SO far up his ASS that he can't even SHIT it out! I am scared and confused and need your help, and if you don't give it to me I SWEAR TO GOD you can kiss your UGLY little ass GOODBYE!"

Once again, all movement and sound in the room stopped.

_New 'Remus-Trait' learned,_ Sirius thought, _he is _mean_ when he wants to be!_

The only person making any kind of noise was Remus, who was panting heavily as the cold wind died down and left only a slightly smaller flame of anger in his chest. But even though the anger dimmed, he didn't lower his sword.

Sirius, now a little frightened that Remus might actually kill the man, turned to Snape with a look of warning. "_I_ think you better listen to him." He stated eyeing Remus carefully.

Snape glared at him a second and then at Remus. It was cold-hearted glare (Snape) versus crazy maniac, 'you're going to die', left eye-twitching glare (Remus). "Who in the _hell_ do you think you are?" Snape spat out like venom.

Willing himself to stand his ground and _not_ back down, Remus replied in a cold tone, "The Savior of the Seas."

Gasps and whispers broke out and even some things dropped to the floor. As for the piano player, he fainted, landing himself on the keys playing an awful chord of notes that _shouldn't ever _be played together. Sirius was restraining laughter from the look on Snape's face. "I wanted to tell you, Snape," He stated shaking his head side to side. "But _nooooo_, you just _had_ to be an _ass_." Remus' mouth twitched at the comment but decided this wasn't the best time for him to be laughing.

"And why," Snape finally spoke after a shocked silence. "would you need _my_ help, boy?"

It was then that Remus realized he didn't _know_ why they needed his help. Sirius never told him. He was the one who knew. "It's because," _Thank you, Sirius_. "you were the only one Dumbledore spoke of the prophecy to. You're one of the few people who knows what it says." Sirius stepped closer. "We need you to tell us what it said."

The audience waited for Snape's reply, in anticipation. "I'm afraid you're out of luck." Snape replied coolly. "I can't remember a thing the prophecy said." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Please, you have the memory of an elephant! You remember what it said!"

"Tell us!" Remus demanded, pushing the sword forward, tilting Snape's head back further.

Snape sneered down at him. "Or what? You'll kill me?" he mocked.

"All I have to do is push." To enunciate, Remus, pushed the sword forward again, making Snape back up a few steps.

Sirius was shocked beyond words at Remus. He had never acted like this before! Threatening to kill someone? By now, the Remus he knew would've dropped the sword, hung his head in shame and said 'I'm sorry', but _wow_! This was just impressive! They might actually get him to talk!

Snape slowly lifted one hand, to which Remus moved the sword again, Snape's head now practically bent back as far as it could. When Snape reached his pocket, he quickly pulled out a round object and threw it ground. Instantly, it exploded smoke, which began spreading everywhere! People were coughing and sneezing from all the dust that blew around from the explosion and trying to find their way to the exit. "Sirius!" Remus shouted above all the noise through a hoarse tone. "Where are you, I can't see you!" he squinted around while coughing, trying to find.

"Remus!" he heard Sirius' voice. "Just stay there until the smoke is cleared up! It won't be long before it does!"

So Remus did as he was told. He waited as long as he had to. His eyes were beginning to water now from the bits of ash floating in the air and the pain in his arm. Thankfully, Snape must not have not have thrown a real bomb. But what was it?

It turned out Sirius was right. The smoke cleared up in no time. When it did, there were only a few people left in the bar; the others had escaped. One of them, being Snape.

"Damn bastard ran off using a smoke bomb!" Sirius cursed. "I knew there was no way he would tell us anything!" he turned and kicked at a table leg. "Shitting piece of shit! He's probably long gone by now, so I don't even know if we can find him!" Sirius was so busy angsting that he failed to notice Remus was on the ground clutching his pained arm until the boy starting whimpering when he tried stretching it out. "Oh my god! Remus what happened to your arm?" he down by Remus in a split second.

"The explosion," Remus started in a strangled voice. "was too strong for me and knocked me back… I dropped my sword and… it cut me." Indeed, Remus was supporting a long deep cut along the entirety of his right forearm.

"We need to get you to a doctor!" Sirius tried.

Remus' eyes widened and shook his head frantically. "No, no, no! That's not necessary! I'll just wrap some gauze around it and it'll be ok!"

Sirius raised an eyebrow at Remus' anxiety. "Are you _sure_ you don't want to go to a professional?" he asked, hoping to convince the boy to go.

"Nope! I'm good! Just some gauze will do!"

Sighing, Sirius helped Remus up using his good arm and they walked back to the ship. "Sirius," Remus started. "I just realized. I cussed. Five times! Can you believe it! I swore to myself when I was little that no matter what I would never cuss, but and it felt awesome! I was…" And Sirius listened to Remus ramble on and on the whole way back to the ship, because hey, what are friends for?

* * *

><p><strong>Ending Author's Note: <strong>Sorry, but don't expect me to update anytime soon again, because I have an English project I HAVE to finish or else I won't get into the class! D: But I PROMISE that the next chapter WILL BE WORTH THE WAIT! XD

**_REVIEW! XD_**

**_THEY MAKE ME WRITE FASTER! XD_**


	5. Remus the Pirate

**Beginning Author's Note:** I'm not too proud of this chapter. It was very badly written in my opinion. I guess it just wasn't my day. Oh well, that's what I get for trying to create drama. :/ There was just so much I had to fit into the beginning that was crucial to the story (that's right! It's all important! So pay attention!) and I'm not that happy with the way it turned out. So see? I already know how bad this chapter is so please don't flame me and tell me things I already know. I hate it when people do that. T.T

**P.S.** I don't even have an appropriate excuse for the totally long wait. I'm so freaking sorry you guys. Next chapter I will try as hard as I can to get it written ASAP!

**Warning:** This chapter contains violence, gore, angst, sadness, and extreme fluffiness at the beginning! :)

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot.

_**Chapter Five: Remus the Pirate **_

Sirius jerked awake with horror and worry written all over his face. The silent creaking of the ship rocking side to side reverberated throughout his room. He was sweating like crazy but he didn't bother wiping it all off. He had bigger problems to attend to. He had just had a dream that wasn't just a dream; it was a memory. And it wasn't one that he wanted to remember. He had so long tried to repress that memory; even when he was little. But something in him had felt the need to remind him of what had happened many years ago. But he knew the memory couldn't have just decided to show up in his dream like that! _Remus had to have triggered it_, he thought. It was only logical. Once he began to feel close to Remus, and might actually care for him more than he should, his conscience decided it would be a good time to make him feel guilty and remind him of what he'd done that day that would traumatize him for the rest of his life. He wouldn't even be able to look at Remus the same way again! He would feel too much like a traitor. He held his head in his hands and tried calming himself down by taking deep breaths through his nose and exhaling through his mouth, but at this point nothing would work.

He lifted himself from his bed and walked briskly to his desk, lighting the candles on it when he arrived. He didn't know why he always went to his desk to think. He just figured it wasn't called a desk for nothing. I mean, people always went to a desk for writing and working, but why not just thinking? It's very simple. It involves no writing or working, but still that's not the point. Remus was going to _kill_ Sirius when he found out! Literally! Every second he thought about how Remus would react, he would picture the little 'episode' he had when Snape began insulting his parents. Apparently, that was the type of thing that pissed him off most. And that wasn't what Sirius needed right now. Right now, he needed fresh air.

Chair and wood scraped together as Sirius rose from his seat. The instant he stood up, he found his feet leading him toward the door. He froze when he saw a person sitting cross-legged on the deck; a certain small person who had just starred in his memory/dream.

"Sirius!" Remus looked startled at the interruption. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I could ask you the same thing…" Was the cliché response Sirius came up with.

A short silence followed as Remus looked down at the boards below him in shame. "I just… had a nightmare. And well… you know how that goes, don't you?"

"I do." Sirius sat down beside the boy. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." Remus replied all too quickly.

Sirius eyed him with suspicion. He thought the boy was the type to talk about his nightmares after having them. But then again, he remembered he usually had no one to talk to. "Ok then," he finally relented, noticing a hint of relief in Remus' sigh.

More awkward silence followed as the two sat on the hard wooden deck, until Sirius realized Remus had been willingly sitting on the deck. With that thought on his mind, he looked over at Remus with an expression of bewilderment. "When I'm sitting down, I have less of a chance of losing my balance and falling overboard." Remus explained randomly, as if reading Sirius' mind.

"God, Remus, are you still on about falling overboard?" Sirius exclaimed, making Remus shrink away from him sensing he was angry. "What do I have to do to make you get over that?" Remus didn't respond. "_Is_ there any why I can make you get over that?" Sirius asked more sincerely.

Remus smiled sadly. "I don't think there is. Fears don't just disappear out of thin air, like people like to think. You can try and try and try to make it go away, but it just… won't. At least… not completely."

"Well," Sirius began, sounding slightly hesitant. "you know… I won't let anything happen to you, right?" _Even though you already hurt him once,_ his conscience threw at him, making Sirius feel sick.

Heat rushed to Remus' pale cheeks as a small giggle escaped his lips. He was glad it was dark out, so Sirius wouldn't notice. "I know, Sirius. You've told me before. But," his giggles were cut short when a thought crossed his mind. "why do you care about me so much, Sirius?" the question was stated so quietly, Sirius could barely hear it. "I mean… why? Is it because I'm an important person to the world and can't afford to get hurt or… am I an important person… to _you_?" Sirius couldn't help but see the hopefulness in Remus' wide, golden eyes as he asked the latter part of his question.

"Erm…" _Crap,_ Sirius thought, _why _do _I care so much for him? I mean, I kind of know why but I don't know how to put it in words! _"I… don't really… know?" he cursed himself.

"…Oh…"

"Hey, I'm sorry, but-"

"No, it's ok!" Remus reassured quickly. "Really! I was just… curious… is all." Remus went silent for a while, making Sirius feel terrible as he let the guilt inside him eat away at his heart. He tried to think of something to make the small boy feel better, but he couldn't get any words to come out. "Oh!" Apparently Remus could though. "I forgot! I wanted to give you something!" Remus reached into a pocket in his overcoat with his newly bandaged arm (thanks to Lily's nursing skills) and pulled out a large, sparkling, blood red Ruby. "Here." He held it out Sirius with a grateful smile on gracing his face.

Sirius could only stare. "What… Where-"

"I found it on Hogsmeade Beach." Remus interrupted. "I assumed it washed up from the ocean or something. But when I found it, it was a pretty safe distance away from the tides, so I'm not really sure. I kept it though. Seeing as you're a pirate and all I thought… you know, you'd like this sort of thing…" Sirius continued to stare. "If you don't like it, it's fine. I'll keep it, but-"

"No! I want it!" Sirius defended suddenly, causing Remus to jump. "Sorry. It's just that… well, when someone randomly pulls a Ruby out of their pocket you can't help but be a little shocked." He laughed lightly as he reached over to take the Ruby, his smile widening when their hands brushed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Remus replied breathily, entranced by Sirius' breathtaking smile.

They sat there for a while, staring into each other's eyes, both thinking the same thing; _You've only known him for three days! He should _not_ be having this effect on you!_ But their statement was wrong. As they gazed, they didn't notice themselves lean closer and closer. That is, until a thought popped into Remus' mind that brought him back to reality. With wide eyes and a blush on his face, he sat up straight again, unfortunately not seeing the disappointment on Sirius' face. "Sirius, what are we gonna do now?"

Sirius cocked his head to the side in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what are we gonna do now? Without Snape's help, we'll never find out what the prophecy said." Remus explained with a frown on his face.

_Oh,_ Sirius thought, _that's what he meant_. "Well, there is _one _other person we can go to, but…" He turned his gaze to the ground in embarrassment.

"But…?"

"But… I haven't seen them since I was six years old." He admitted.

Remus was curious now. "Well, who are they?"

"… My parents…"

"Your… parents?" Remus questioned, shaking with silent laughter. "As in… I get to meet your mom?"

Sirius sighed and prepared himself for the teasing. "Yes."

Full on laughter resounded throughout the air. Remus' head was thrown back as he laughed properly for the first time ever. Sirius thought it was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. He was actually kind of sad when it ended. "I'm sorry, Sirius." Remus apologized through small giggles. "It's just- I can't picture you _ever_ wanting to visit your mother!" He started laughing again.

"Yeah, well-" Sirius retorted. "I'm not visiting them _willingly_! I'm visiting them because they can help us!"

Remus' laughter gradually calmed again and instead, turned his head to Sirius in curiosity. "How would your mother be able to help us?"

"My father too! I said parents didn't I?"

"Ok then, How would your _parents_ be able to help us?"

"Because," Sirius ranted. "my father is kind of the King of my village. Not specifically saying he's a _'King'_," he added quickly when Remus eyes grew wide. "It's just that he's the Mayor of the village and everyone treats him like a King."

"But that still doesn't explain-"

"Shush! Anyway, apparently, Captain Dumbledore's ancestors obtained the prophecy thousands of years ago by stealing it from _my_ ancestors, so in his will, Dumbledore asked that the prophecy return to it's rightful owner to be used 'When the time is right', so… as of now, my parents have the prophecy, probably locked away in some forbidden room that no one is allowed to enter. They're annoying like that."

Remus took a second to fit all of that in his brain. When he finished, a kind smile spread across his face. "I look forward to meeting them."

"Yeah, I bet you do." Sirius replied sourly.

For the third or fourth time that night, Remus giggled uncontrollably. And besides that, the waves crashing against the boat, a few birds chirping, and the creaking of the wooden ship, there was a peaceful silence. Until-

"Thank you, Sirius."

Sirius sobered immediately and looked over to where Remus stared up at him with admiration shining in his golden eyes. "Thank you for what?" he questioned, all the while growing nervous.

"What do you mean 'for what'?" Remus retorted, looking aghast. "For all you've done for me of course! You're the nicest anyone has ever been to me!" Remus scooted closer, and Sirius shifted back a bit.

"But-" Sirius didn't meet Remus' eyes. "Think of all the terrible things I've done! I knocked you out using an oar, almost broke your nose, and kidnapped you from your village!" _Maybe you've done all that to him, but you left out the worst one,_ Sirius' conscience nagged.

Remus still looked surprised. "But, you've done so many good things too! Like, helping me through all this 'Savior of the Sea' stuff, and keeping me safe from harm even though you… don't know why." Remus' voice grew quiet near the end of that sentence, but he quickly regained himself. "And… you're different from all the other people I've met." _Not really,_ Sirius' conscience kept talking as Remus reached over and took Sirius' hands in his. "You've never hurt me and don't plan to." _Because you already did._ "I just wanted to thank you for… you know… being the first person I've ever let into my life that hasn't ended up hurting me." _Too bad that's a lie._

"Remus." Sirius whispered fiercely, squeezing the hands in his. He couldn't take it anymore. The lies, the guilt, everything! It was too much for him! This was the most guilty he had ever felt and he hated it, just like Remus would hate him when he told the truth. But that didn't matter. Remus deserved to know, and so… he would.

_Here goes nothing._

He sucked in a deep breath and looked deeply into Remus' worry-laced eyes. "Remus, d-do you… remember the night… your parents died?"

To say Remus was surprised by the question would be an understatement. He was completely taken aback. No one had ever mentioned his parents to him (other than the reason to make fun of him), which led to the question, 'Why did Sirius want to know'? _No,_ Remus screamed at himself, _I trust Sirius with my life now! I'm not going to ruin that by jumping to conclusions like that!_ He looked to Sirius with a curious yet worried stare. "No. I always try to block that memory out so… it's all just a blur now." It really was. He couldn't remember a single thing. He didn't want to.

"Well then think back!" Sirius grabbed Remus' head in his hands and pulled him close enough to where their noses where ghosting over each other. "Think as hard as you can. Think!"

"But Siri-"

"No, Remus! No! You need to think back!" He pressed their foreheads together looking into Remus' wide, afraid eyes. "Please." He was pleading now with his lips centimeters away from Remus' own. "You _have_ to think." And then, he touched his thumb to the faint scar on Remus' face.

It all came screaming back to him.

Remus gasped loudly as he shut his eyes tightly and snapped his hands upward to clutch at Sirius' shoulders as the memory crashed into his mind painfully. "Sirius!" he whispered with tears leaking from under his closed eyelids. "Make it stop! Please!"

"Remus, I'm sorry, but you have to remember." He saw Remus screw up his face in pain and concentration. "Don't fight it, Remus! Just let it flow." Remus relaxed but not visibly. His face was still screwed up and he was still tearing. Because it hurt.

It hurt so bad.

"_Mommy! Daddy!" six-year-old Remus screamed. He was scared and confused. Where was his mommy? Where was his daddy? He was coughing his lungs out from breathing in the ash of the flames burning his house down to the ground. He could barely see right in front of him, the smoke was too foggy and thick. He heard laughter. Evil, cackling, sickening, disturbing, utterly terrifying laughter. He spun around and around searching for the source of it, but it was too dark. It couldn't have been later than midnight when the pirates attacked their village. It seemed like it was only taking a few seconds for his very short life to flash before his eyes. It was too unbearable, he started to cry. He started to cry out for his mother and his father but the only thing he heard was crackling flames and that laughter. _

_Someone screamed._

_A thump and louder laughter resounded the air. Remus went running. Running as fast as a six-year-old could run. His tiny heart was pounding in his chest. He just kept running and running without stop. His legs wouldn't allow him. They wouldn't allow him to stop until he found who had screamed, because it had sounded like a woman. It sounded like his mother._

_And there she was. She was sprawled awkwardly on the ground with her ocean blue eyes wide open and her ash-ridden chestnut hair splayed out around her head. But he couldn't bring himself to look at the bleeding wound in about the same place her heart should've been before it looked like it was ripped straight out of her chest. She was such a sweet woman. Kind, loving, gentle, helpful, caring, and an overall wonderful lady. But he wasn't that naïve. He was old enough to know that his mother was no longer with him. She was gone forever. And he didn't even get to say goodbye._

Remus was crying harder and louder now, and it absolutely broke Sirius' heart in two.

"_Well, well, well…" a snide voice behind him snarled. Remus' eyes grew to the size of a galleon and whipped around to see who was behind him. He was greeted with the sight of two men, one big and burly with a sneer on his face. The other had the greasiest hair he'd ever seen. He was standing in some sort of pose, with his legs spread as he stood tall and proud with his head held high and his hands on his hips. "Looks like we left someone out." He stepped closer and closer and Remus shuffled backward and backward until he almost tripped over the body of his loving mother. He was ashamed. He felt useless and helpless and he hated it. He was only six! This shouldn't be happening to him! "Boy! Get over here!"_

_A little boy Remus hadn't noticed before stepped out from the ash next to the greasy haired pirate. The boy looked afraid and disgusted, especially when his eyes found the dead body Remus stood in front of, but it seemed he was trying to hide it. He also looked about Remus' age which made Remus curious. He didn't know they had pirates that young. "You haven't done anything at all!" the greasy man shouted over the wood that was starting to fall from the upper floor around them. "You're gonna be a pirate, you're gonna _act_ like a pirate!" Remus was very frightened now, just thinking about what they could and would do to him. But he noticed the boy glance at him through the corner of his eye. He looked worried also. "Take the sword the captain gave you and use it for once!" The man thrust a sword at the little boy, who was now wide-eyed with fear. He shook his head frantically and Remus seemed a little relieved. "Come on! At least hurt him!" more shaking of the head. "… Fine." The man finally consented, but neither little boys had time to even look relieved before he added, "Either you hurt him using that sword, or I will kill him completely!" and smirked when the boy stumbled backward a bit._

_So this was it. This was how he would die. Remus always thought he would be able to live before he could die. He didn't have any friends, he didn't have any family anymore, he had nothing. No one. It was probably best for him to die, but he still didn't want to. He wanted a chance to be a real person. Not some shy little kid with no self-confidence. He wanted to do the things his parents got the chance to do. Like fall in love. He would have very much liked to fall in love. But apparently that would never happen. The little boy glanced at Remus again, except this time turning himself completely to him, which gave Remus a chance to get a good look at him. All he could see though was black hair and blue eyes. He looked pityingly at Remus and then at the sword, which was much too big for him, and then at Remus again, then at the greasy man next to him, whose smirk widened and gave a jerky nod. _

_The boy tentatively approached Remus, all the while looking at the floor avoiding the pleading golden eyes piercing into his soul. When he was close enough, Remus clenched his eyes shut and braced himself for the pain to strike. But before it did, he could barely hear the two words, "I'm sorry." Before a slice of pain shot through his face. He screamed as everything went black._

Remus jolted back away from Sirius' tight grasp and scrabbled to his feet, clutching his head in agony and gasping for breath. He fell against the mast as he slowly lifted his head to stare at Sirius with unbelieving eyes. "You…" he whispered. "You were there! You…" his jaw clenched and his eyes were narrowed dangerously. "You did this to me." He pointed at the scar Sirius now recognized so well.

"Remus just let me explain! Please!" Sirius moved closer but Remus pushed him back, almost making him fall to the ground.

"Let you explain? Why the hell would I do that? There's nothing to explain!" Remus retorted finally gaining his footing back and rounding up on Sirius. "You gave me this scar! You're the reason all the kids I grew up with called me Scar-Face! You're the reason for everything in my life that went wrong! It was all your fault!" Remus unsheathed his sword (which for some reason was still strapped to his belt) and held it in the air above his head. Just as Sirius had done years and years ago. "I trusted you!" he was starting to think to himself how many times he had started tearing up while on this boat. And in his whole life. "Why did I trust you? Why did I let myself trust you? WHY?"

Sirius shifted his gaze to the floor. "I don't know." He held a blank expression as he stared into Remus' eyes and searched them for any emotion other than anger. "Just do it, Remus. Strike me down. Just like I did to you. I deserve it."

_It would be so easy_, Remus thought. All he'd have to do is swing his arm down and Sirius was cursed the same way he had been. But no. He _had_ to be a decent person. He _had_ to the boy who couldn't hurt a fly, the boy who was all bark and no bite, the boy who was so small, you would think he wasn't above thirteen years old when you first looked at him. Then there was the thought of his mother and father frowning down at him, disappointed in him. They wouldn't have wanted him to be a murderer. They wouldn't have loved him. But he couldn't do it anyway. He just couldn't. And he hated it.

"Forget it!" the sword was thrown down on the wood and Remus began backing away. "You can keep it. Because I don't want it anymore! It's because of you and that sword that I was ostracized from society! It's because of you and that sword that I've never had a friend before! It's because of you and that sword that my life is ruined!" Remus finally reached the door and it was shut behind him.

And now, Sirius was left alone in the dark with two people mad at him. Remus and himself.

* * *

><p>It had been three days since Remus learned the truth about Sirius. And for three days he was angry beyond belief.<p>

Of course, everyone on the ship could tell Sirius had done _something_ to piss the poor boy off, but they didn't know what. And they didn't dare ask. If they did, Sirius would probably make them walk the plank, or even worse, throw them overboard himself. He had that much of a temper on his head. But what confused them was that whenever Remus walked past him, he would gaze longingly at the back of his head as if silently begging the boy to forgive him. The truth was, they didn't even want to _know_ what was going on. Until one day they started arguing in the open. In front of everyone. And it gave everyone a pretty good idea of what happened.

"Why the hell would I ever forgive you, Sirius Black?" Remus shouted so loud birds evacuated the area at the noise. "You lied to me about so many things! I bet you were gonna just let me figure out on my own that Snape was the man who killed my parents too, weren't you?" Gasps broke out and heads turned to see Sirius' response.

"I thought you would have known already! I didn't think you were stupid enough that I had to tell you!" and soon, the crew was watching the argument like a tennis match.

"Oh, so now you think I'm stupid? You ruin my life by giving me this scar, and now you have the nerve to tell me I'm stupid?"

"I never said you were stupid! I said you weren't stupid _enough_!"

"That still implies that I'm stupid!"

"Well then maybe you are!"

"Jesus, I hate you so much right now!"

"Well, you'll be glad to know the feelings mutual!"

"Good! Because it'd be embarrassing for me to reject you in front of all your little friends, wouldn't it?"

"Well at least I have friends to be embarrassed in front of!"

Silence.

"… That is so low, Black. Even for you." Remus stormed back into his room and slammed the door.

Sirius hid his face in his hand and sighed loudly. "All right everyone, there's nothing left to see here. Get back to work!"

After that little show, everyone knew the secret to Remus' anger and whenever they saw him, the smart people would look away and pretend he wasn't there. The idiots, however, would look at him pityingly and, if Remus caught them, he would growl at them until they got the picture and looked away.

Well, needless to say, James and Lily (soon-to-be) Potter, had had enough of this silly feud and decided to end it once and for all. They had a plan worked out. Lily was going to talk to Remus, and James was going to talk to Sirius. They would get the idiots to calm down and feel sorry that they got so angry, and then… well, they hadn't really planned that far yet. BUT the point was, they had a plan. And it would work.

"Remus, you need to come with me." Lily stated as she forcefully dragged Remus by his unharmed arm into the spare room Remus was staying in. "Why need to re-bandage your arm at some point today, and I don't feel like doing it later, so I'm gonna do it now."

"Ugh. Fine. Whatever." Remus allowed Lily to shove him on the bed and pull his coat and shirt sleeve up to reveal the redish bandages.

Knowing there was no way she could get Remus to say anything on his own, Lily decided to skip any small talk and get to the point. "So, you and Sirius have been fighting for a long while and I think you two should make up."

Remus snorted humorlessly halfway through her sentence. "Please. Why should I make up with that bastard? He ruined my life." He squinted his eyes shut when Lily, probably purposefully, wrapped the gauze a little too tight around his arm.

"You should make up with him because he really does care for you!" Remus could tell Lily was only attempting to make her voice sound calm.

"He my care for me, but he doesn't even know _why_ he cares for me."

Lily smirked. "And how would you know that? Did you ask him." Her smirk grew when Remus' cheeks tinged pink.

"That's not the point, Lily!" Remus snarled. "The point is, he scarred me for life. He scarred me physically and mentally, I'm never going to forgive him! No matter what!"

An exasperated sigh puffed out of Lily's mouth as she finished wrapping the gauze around Remus' gash. "Remus," she began as she kneeled down in front of him and grabbed his shoulders. "He feels bad. He feels bloody terrible about what he did. No matter what you say and, or, think!" she added quickly before Remus could interrupt. "Sirius told James and I the whole story of what happened that day, and from what I remember, he did that to keep you alive."

"I wish he hadn't. I wish he'd just let me die. I would've been with my parents then." Remus lowered his head to the ground and dropped his voice to a quiet mumble.

Lily smiled sweetly at him and lifted his head to meet her gaze. "You may think that, but when you think _harder_," she chuckled. "Trust me Remus. You wouldn't feel that way."

Remus sat there with pain stinging his eyes. "I thought he was the only person I've trusted that didn't end up hurting me."

"Well, that may not be true… but," Lily leaned in to his ear to whisper, "he's the only one who's ever _regretted_ hurting you. Isn't he?" she smiled in triumph when she saw that flash of realization in Remus' face. "I'll just leave you to think about that." Lily patted his head comfortingly and left the room, leaving silence in her wake.

* * *

><p>James found Sirius in the Captain's Quarters sitting at his desk with a quill in hand and a piece of parchment laid out in front of him. "Whatcha' doin' Sirius?" he asked, inviting himself into the room and taking a seat on the bed.<p>

Sirius sighed and scratched his head with the quill's tip. "I'm contemplating whether or not I should write to my parents and tell them I'm coming for a visit. But then again, Remus hates me now so, I don't think he'd want my help anymore, which means I'm probably _not_ going to visit them. That is what I'm doing." Sirius gave a winning, yet sarcastic smile and went back to his blank parchment.

"Look, about Remus." James started. "I think you should-"

"Before you say anymore," Sirius interrupted. "I have already tried to apologize to Remus, but he will not listen to me! I cannot keep trying and trying because he will just not listen. It's too late. He hates me. Game over. End of story."

James rolled his eyes. He'd never seen Sirius this… insecure before. He was so angry and upset with himself, he actually had the guts to admit it out loud. The Sirius James knew, would never do that in a million years. And it was starting to scare him. "Look, he can't stay mad at you forever."

"Yes he can." Sirius muttered.

"No he can't." James retorted. "And if you never try and apologize over and over again, he'll never forgive you. You can't just try once or twice and give up. You have to keep on going. Or else you'll _never_ know for sure what would've happened."

Sirius took that in for a moment, and was about to reply until a loud bang was heard from outside. He instinctively rose to his feet when he heard it and as he did, a crewmember, Peter Pettigrew, stuck his head in the door looking absolutely frightful. "Captain Black! I think you might want to take a look at this." And he scurried back out of the room leaving the door wide open. James and Sirius took one glance at each other and rushed to the door to see what chaos was ensuing out on the deck.

But as it turns out, the chaos wasn't on the deck. It was out in the ocean, near the ship. A black ship, which was a little hard to see because it was getting rather dark outside, was sailing straight toward them, with a tattered pirate flag swaying in the wind. Vaguely, Sirius could see a man standing on the edge grabbing onto the ropes to keep himself up. A quick second was all it took for Sirius to whip out his telescope and see that the man was none other than Severus Snape. "Crap." Sirius slammed his telescope back to normal. "It's that bastard again. And he's moving fast."

"Well, what are you going to about it? Run away with your little tail between your legs and leave the _real_ pirates to take care of it?" A voice asked sharply from behind him. Sirius recognized it as Remus' voice, and truthfully, he didn't want to deal with Remus at the moment.

"Remus," he turned and looked Remus right in the eyes. "I'm going to say this once. If you're mad at me, then quit talking to me! Quit torturing me by talking to me with that tone of yours that makes it sound as if you walked out straight from hell!" Remus would call it an understatement to say that he was slightly taken aback at Sirius' words. "It kills me to know that you're mad at me. It kills me to know that I gave you another reason to hate everything you come across. It kills me to know that you will never forgive me and will always hate me. But right now, I've got other shit to deal with obviously, so why don't you quit killing me with your words and stay in your room!" His voice grew closer to an angry whisper with each sentence.

"And why would I stay in my room?" Remus responded.

"Because, Snape's obviously coming here to attack and I'm not gonna risk you getting hurt, so I want you to stay where it's safe and don't come out until I tell you!"

Remus felt a little tingle in the area where his heart was at the display of protectiveness, but told himself to push it aside and ignore it. Forever. "You can't expect me to just sit in my bed and listen to a full out war go on outside my door and not want to help! You saw the way I handled Snape last time, didn't you?" Remus took a step closer to Sirius without realizing it. "I almost killed him!"

"That's the key word. You _almost_ killed him. You are not going to be able to handle the guilt that _is_ murdering a human being! You're too good to have to deal with that! You're not strong enough to deal with it your whole life!" Sirius took a step forward without realizing it.

Fists clenched at Remus' sides and eyes snapped shut. Remus hated that Sirius was right. He was right about it all. Remus _was_ too good-natured to even _want_ to kill someone. It was too true to have to admit it. It all made sense. And that's what Remus always hated about himself. He was so weak.

Another bang. Sirius whipped his head around again to see Snape's ship was much closer now. So close in fact, that he could clearly see Snape holding an armed pistol that was poorly aimed at his head. "Everyone!" Sirius called, gathering the peoples' attention. "Ready the cannons and ready your weapons! We're under attack! I repeat, we are under attack!" The ship went under panic. The crew ran back and forth, up and down, doing everything they could think of doing before they began battle. They sharpened their swords and daggers, loaded their pistols, and loaded the cannons with the biggest cannonballs they possessed.

"Who do you see coming?" James shouted over the commotion. He was running as fast as he could, pushing aside random people in his way.

Sirius grimly looked over at him, and then back to the offending Pirate ship. "I see Snape."

"What?" James shrieked. In a manly way, mind you. "What's _he_ doing out in the middle of the ocean?"

"I have a suspicion he was looking for us." Sirius smirked and turned back to James. "What I need you to do, is make sure all the weak spots of the ship are guarded by something and that everything valuable is hidden beneath the deck where not even _you_ will remember where you put them."

"Aye, aye, Captain." James saluted and disappeared into the clustering crowd once more.

Sirius glanced around him to make sure everything was going alright. The cannons were prepared, the swords looked sharper than ever (Sirius felt he cut himself just _looking_ at them), the pistols were ready to go in people's hands, and everything seemed ready to go. Until Sirius looked behind himself again and saw Remus standing there with his arms crossed over his chest with a flash of determination in his golden eyes. "Didn't I tell you to go to your room?" Sirius snarled with narrowed eyes.

"Yes." Remus replied calmly, although Sirius' glaring made him a tad uncomfortable. "But I'm not going to."

"And why not?" Sirius growled again taking another step closer.

"Because," Remus shouted, causing everyone to turn their heads toward them, and roll their eyes at the bad timing for another of Sirius and Remus' petty squabbling. "I want to fight! I don't want to be some useless person in the background that everyone thinks is too weak to do anything! I want to be someone that can help! I want to be someone that people learn to be afraid of! I want to be someone that can TAKE CARE OF THEMSELVES!" No sound was made but the crashing waves of the sea and the shouts and jeers from Snape's ship which was now even closer than before. Everyone that had listened carefully to Remus' little outburst knew that deep down, he hadn't just said that to convince Sirius to let him fight. It was the truth.

"Why?" Sirius quietly, yet viciously, asked Remus, who's eyes were now wide upon realization of what he had just admitted. "Why do you want that? You _want_ to be a killer?" Sirius began to slowly circle Remus. "What good would that do you, Remus?" Remus looked as though he wanted to respond but couldn't. He couldn't think of an answer. "Exactly." Sirius spat out. "It won't do you _any _good whatsoever. You know why?" Sirius leaned in close enough to touch Remus' nose with own, bringing up a memory of That Night. "Because killing… is not all it's worked up to be." He leaned back from Remus' blank expression. "Now go."

And Remus did. But before he turned away, he said, "Why do you even try to protect me… if you don't know why you want to?" and then left.

Sirius couldn't even think, he was so angry. He was so angry with Remus he was so angry with Snape and he was s angry with himself he didn't know what to do. It killed him to the core to actually allow himself to be mad at Remus. He had no right to be. Sirius had ruined Remus' life and yet he acted like Remus was the one that ruined _his_ life? It was uncalled for. Unnecessary. Just flat out horrible of him.

"Well hello Black!" A voice shouted from nowhere. "It seems as though we've found each other by random chance. What a coincidence." Sirius recognized the sneer in the voice and realized it was Snape's. Their ships were now side by side and all of Snape's crew were lined up against the railing and glaring out Sirius' own crew. Snape, however, was looking at Sirius and Sirius alone. "We really should be going now, but… while I'm here I might as well… _reclaim_… what's rightfully mine." Snape smiled evilly.

"Oh?" Sirius challenged. "What would that be?"

Snape rose his sword in the air. "Must I say it, Black? Surely you know by now." He swung his sword down slicing a rope next to him and a board fell between the two ships making a bridge. "ATTACK!" Snape shouted, and his crew ran over the makeshift bridge and the war began.

* * *

><p>Remus huffed and sat on his bed scowling at nothing but the thought of Sirius and his stupid over-protectiveness. He could take care of himself. Why couldn't Sirius see that? It was so unfair.<p>

Remus remembered the first day he spent with Sirius on this ship. The day he learned he was the Savior of the Seas. Everyone had bowed down to him. Practically worshiped him. And now where was he? Stuck in his room while Sirius and the others fought a battle right outside his door. Again, so unfair.

Suddenly, he heard screaming and shouting and metal clanging combined in a symphony of destruction. All Remus wanted to do was run out there and help. Run out there and do something for a change! But he knew that nothing would ever motivate him to get up from his seat and exit the room. Even though he hated to admit it, he didn't like it when Sirius was mad at him. He was frightened by it. Because even though Sirius ruined his life, Lily was right in saying he was the only one Remus ever knew that regretted it.

Out of all the voices he heard screaming angrily outside, Sirius' was the one he heard the best. It was loudest voice out of them all. And all Remus wanted, was for it to stop yelling and growling and snarling at him, and just tell him the three words no one's ever told him: I love you.

And _that_ was what Remus hated _most._

* * *

><p>"So you think you can take <em>my<em> ship?" Sirius laughed. "Dream on, Snape! Has it never occurred to you that the good guys always win!"

"That's the curse I'm aiming to break!"

Sirius and Snape were fighting the day away. Their swords clashed and clanged together making an awful array of noises and sounds. Sirius knew that this would be a close battle. Snape learned much more about sword fighting than he did. Snape was maybe in his twenty's or thirty's and Sirius was just eighteen. Though, he knew a lot, for sure. He just didn't have to use the skill often so he didn't remember much of it. That was the biggest problem.

Snape's sword suddenly swung down and Sirius hadn't ducked in time, causing a deep cut to form on his leg. It hurt like the devil, but Sirius knew he had to keep fighting. It was the only way to get rid of Snape once and for all. And Sirius liked the sound of that! He sliced his sword to the right and gashed Snape's arm, making him scream like a girl in pain. Sirius smirked as the hint of a tear dripped from the corner of Snape's eye. "What's the matter, Snape?" Sirius taunted. "Can't handle a little cut?"

Snape wiped away any trace of tears from his eyes and stood his ground. "I can! You're the one that can't!" And Snape did something that was low even for his standards. He shot his leg out and kicked Sirius in the cut leg.

Sirius cried out in agony and fell to the ground. He tried getting up, but the leg wobbled and he lost his balance and fell again. Snape laughed. "Now try and fight you imbecile!"

And Sirius did. He fought with all he could on the ground. But it wasn't enough. He was getting dizzy, he was losing too much blood. He was getting weaker and weaker. So weak, that he allowed his sword to be tossed out of his hand by Snape's blade. And then, the very blade was at his throat and a heavy boot stepped down on his chest.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Snape smiled.

* * *

><p>"REMUS! YOU GOTTA HELP!" James burst into Remus room causing said boy to jump in fright.<p>

Then he sighed. "Why do you want _my_ help? I thought Sirius didn't want me out there."

James walked up to him, grabbed his arm and pulled him of his bed. "He may think that, and you may think that, but right now, ignore it, and do what needs to be done!" he warned.

Remus shrunk back. "What would that be?"

"Help Sirius." And James ran back out to fight the pirate attacking his fiancé who seemed to be doing just fine out there.

Remus thought for a moment wondering if it would be worth it to risk his life for Sirius. If it was worth it die to keep Sirius alive. To keep all these people alive.

It didn't take long to decide.

He sprinted outside, without a weapon and without a plan. He had to find Sirius first of all. He looked out to the crowd. In all the commotion and movement, he could barely make anyone out. He couldn't tell who was on the Good side and who was on the Bad side. His eyes finally fell on the helm. There were Sirius and Snape, the only people up there. Sirius was on the ground with a pool of blood surrounding him. It took a minute for Remus to realize his leg was bleeding terribly. Snape stood over him, grinning triumphantly with his sword poking at Sirius' throat. "Attention, everyone!" he shouted for all to hear. The fighting stopped and people stared at the scene before them. The Good guy (Sirius) was gonna get defeated, and no one could believe it. "It seems as though I'm one stab away from getting back what's always belonged to me!" Snape's crew cheered and Sirius' crew growled in anger.

_This is my chance!_ Remus thought. _I just need to find a way to get up to the helm without drawing attention to myself!_ He glanced around him. The first sight he noticed was the stairs leading to the helm. _No,_ Remus thought, _everyone would see me. I'd be setting myself up for disaster._ He continued his search until he spotted a spare rope hanging on the Fore Mast at the other end of the ship. He smiled to himself as a plan began forming in his head. _Excellent!_

As Snape continued his long, rueful speech about how things were gonna change for everyone once he became Captain of the ship, Remus snuck away to the Fore Mast. Thankfully, being small had helped him remain unnoticed by the crowd on the ship. Finally, once he reached the Mast, he grabbed onto the rope web leading to the Fore Topsail and climbed. He had to be very sneaky about it. Even though everyone had their backs turned to him, the slightest noise could make him noticed. He just prayed Snape didn't catch sight of him. He and Sirius were the only ones facing his direction.

The ropes were surprisingly easy to climb. Not too easy, but kind of easy. The ropes were a bit loose so Remus was afraid that they'd untie themselves at the top and he'd tumble down, to be seen by everyone and be killed for the interruption of Captain Snape's speech, because Sirius would then be dead also. He gasped slightly when one rope snapped and he was left dangling by one hand as Snape said something that made everyone cheer. It was like they were rooting for him to fall to his death. After all, he could never hold himself up for very long. Especially with one hand. It took much effort, but he managed to grab onto the rope above the broken one and continue, very carefully, to climb up the rope web. He then heard Sirius speak, but right now, he was too determined to listen.

After what seemed like an eternity, he reached the wooden post holding the sail in place and smiled to himself as he hauled himself up and stood on top of it, grabbing the hanging rope he spotted earlier to balance himself. One thing left to do. And as he prepared himself to do it, he thought to himself:

_Screw not drawing attention to myself! I've always wanted to do this!_

* * *

><p>Sirius' vision was, somehow, beginning to clear up and he could finally see what was going on around him. To be honest, he hadn't been exactly sure what was happening. All he made out earlier was a sword pointing to his throat, and Snape smiling manically down at him. Now, however, he could see a whole cluster of people, maybe about a hundred, looking at the two of them. Some were grinning from ear to ear, and some were glaring uncontrollably. He recognized the latter expressions as his own crewmembers. Given the situation, he was touched they all cared for him.<p>

That was when his eyes ghosted over the Fore Mast and saw the one and only Remus Lupin clawing his way up ropes to reach the top. His eyes widened and had to stifle a gasp. _What is he doing!_ Sirius thought. _He's gonna get himself killed! If I noticed him, Snape's bound to notice him too!_ He glanced in Snape's direction and saw that he was in fact looking out , but his eyes were on the crowd, not on Remus. Sirius thanked God. But it wasn't enough, for eyes found Remus again, and he watched in horror as a rope broke and Remus hung there desperately. _Shit! Don't fall, don't fall, don't fall, don't fall, _he repeated until he knew Remus would be ok. When he saw the boy grab on to another rope, he sighed in relief. _That was close_. He was about to continue watching Remus when something Snape said caught his attention.

"So, Black, the people would like to know. Do you have any last words?" Sirius hadn't realized at first that Snape was addressing him. "BLACK!" After that, he had.

"What's up, Snapey?" he replied, with a slightly strangled voice.

Snape glowered. "Do you have any last words, Black?" he repeated through barred teeth.

"Oh," Sirius exclaimed, playing along. "Nope. I got nothing." He smiled charmingly.

A glance back out at the crowd made Snape smile mischievously. He had an idea. "What happened to your little boyfriend, Black? Did he get tired of you and run away?" Sirius didn't need to ask who he was talking about.

The comical air around Sirius dissipated in an instant. "You leave him out of this!" Sirius snarled. "This is between you and me and no one else!" he was now glaring harder than he's ever glared before.

Snape laughed. "It seems as though I've touched a nerve, Black. What happened to you over the years? You used to be an arrogant idiot and now it seems as though you actually care for someone."

"I do!" Sirius cried out, forgetting Remus was out on the ship and could probably hear him. In fact, Remus was now on the top of a wooden post holding onto a rope and watching them, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. "I do care for Remus!" he lowered his voice.

Snape laughed again, and this time his crew joined in with him. "And why on Earth would you _ever_ care for him?"

Sirius smirked and stated loudly for everyone, even Remus, to hear. "Because, whenever I need him, he's there to save my ass!"

"What?" Snape looked thoroughly confused, until-

"HEY, SNAPE!" Remus called as if on cue. Everyone turned in his direction with bewildered expressions. "Next time, before you attack someone, why don't you think about who you're messing with!" Then, he jumped.

The whole scene seemed to go by in slow motion.

Remus jumped off the pole and swung on the rope like a monkey in the jungle would swing on a vine. And when he jumped, the rope was pulled and he realized, without care, that the rope he chose to swing on was the rope that released the hold on the pirate flag. From Sirius' point of view the picture was amazing. Remus swinging with aggression written over his face with the huge pirate flag billowing in the wind behind him. It looked it should have been staged or something. On the way down, Remus was close enough to the ground for James to call out his name and toss him a sword. Remus caught it with ease without even turning his head.

Remus landed on the helm directly in front of Snape, who was too shocked to move, and pointed the sword James tossed him to his greasy nose. "You better leave right now!" Remus threatened. "I've had enough of you! First, you're too much of an ass to help me with the most complicating thing I've ever had to deal with, ever! And then, you waltz onto this ship and think you just kill Sirius and take it for your own? Oh, and let's not forget, _you_ killed my parents!" Gasps rode around the crowd at the confrontation.

Snape's eyes went a bit wide. "How do you remember that?" He whispered.

"That was my fault actually." Sirius cut in, making all eyes shift toward him. "I told Remus that I was the one who gave him that scar on his face and he remembered. I just… hope he can forgive me for that." Sirius gazed hopefully into Remus' eyes.

A slow, staggering smile itself across Remus' face for the first time in about a week. "He can." He replied with his voice shaking a bit.

Beaming, Sirius felt a surge of strength and reached up his hand to successfully shove Snape's foot off his chest and rise up on his leg. He staggered just a bit, but Remus ran up to help keep him standing. "You shouldn't be standing!" Remus warned him, feeling a bit unbalanced himself from the added weight. "You're hurt! You need to lay down!"

"I don't care!" Sirius threw his arms around Remus' waist and held him close, shocking the small boy immensely. "I'm just so glad you forgave me." He squeezed harder.

Remus smiled and blushed furiously as he hugged Sirius back and snuggled into the embrace. "I'm glad I did too."

Apparently the display was adorable enough for everyone on the ship, even Snape's crew, to sigh out, "Awww…" and smile warmly. Snape, however, was not amused.

"Alright, alright! That's enough!" he exclaimed, ruining the one happy moment Sirius and Remus had had in four days. He moved between the two and shoved them both apart, making them fall to the ground on opposite sides. Snape loomed over Sirius once more. "I'm just gonna have to get this over with as quickly as possible!" he raised his sword in the air, waiting for the pain to come.

"STOP!" Remus shouted. Snape's eyes glanced toward him, as did everyone else's. "If you're gonna kill Sirius," Remus puffed his chest out proudly. "then you're gonna have to kill me too!"

"What? Remus, no!" Sirius exclaimed.

Snape laughed. "That's not much of a challenge, is it? Kill the wounded Captain and his midget of a boyfriend? That's not so hard. In fact," he sauntered over to Remus, who hadn't moved an inch. "Why don't I just kill you right now so your boyfriend can suffer by having to watch?" in one swift movement, he grabbed Remus' wrists and held them behind his back and pulled them together chest-to-back with a sword held up across Remus' throat. Snape challenged a glance at Sirius' devastated face. "Say goodbye, Black."

"NO!" Sirius tried to get up, but his leg kept giving out.

"WAIT! IF YOU'RE KILLING REMUS _AND_ SIRIUS, YOU'RE KILLING ME TOO!" James shouted from the center of the crowd with his hand held high in the air.

Snape was about to consent to that, also, until someone else spoke out. "If you're killing those two plus my _fiancé_, I'm going down too, dammit!" Lily screamed.

"And me!" another voice shouted. It sounded kind of like Pettigrew's voice.

"Me too!"

"Me also!"

"Don't forget me!"

"I want in on this, too!"

"I feel left out now, count me in!"

"We want in too!" said a remnant of Snape's crew. All the rest of them nodded their heads in agreement.

"What?" Snape exclaimed. "Why the hell would you care if these tow are alive or not? They're nothing! They're worthless to you! Why do you want them alive?"

"Because!" Remus exclaimed, helping Sirius up off the ground after the he assured Remus his leg was feeling better. "We can offer them something _you_ never could!" both he and Sirius started rounding on Snape.

"And what's that?"

Sirius and Remus had now slowly backed Snape up against the rail of the ship. The two glanced at each other with knowing smiles and turned back to Snape one last time. "Humanity!" they exclaimed together. And everyone cheered as they pushed forward together and sent Snape over the railing resulting in a loud splash from below.

As everyone cheered and celebrated Sirius and Remus both looked down into the water at the spot Snape had fallen. "Damn!" Sirius suddenly muttered.

"What?" Remus returned.

"We should've made him walk the plank. I never get to use that thing!"

Remus laughed. A real laugh. A laugh that sounded like tinkling little bells. And Sirius knew everything was back to normal again.

Later on, after the small celebration died out, Snape's crew (or ex-crew if you'd like to put it that way) apologized for their violent behavior from before and thanked them for ridding them of Snape, which, they were all too happy to reply, "You're welcome," to.

"Remus." Sirius stated as they waved goodbye to the ship sailing away with a better Captain than before. "You do realize you're a real pirate now, right?"

Remus smiled slightly. "Yes. I do, Sirius."

"And you're okay with that?" Sirius asked uncertainly.

Remus turned to Sirius with a grateful smile gracing his lips. "Yes, Sirius." He rested his head on Sirius' shoulder and sighed.

"I'm definitely okay with that."

* * *

><p><strong>Ending Author's Note: <strong>There you go! The crappily written fifth chapter. T.T But anyway, next chapter will be written AS FAST AS POSSIBLE to make up for this! D: Again, I'm sorry it took so long, but the next chapter is definitely my favorite! You'll find out why when I update! XD

**_Review! XD_**


End file.
